Un gran problema
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa conocerán a sus yo jóvenes después de 10 años tras ir a investigar al monte Fuji y encontrarse con el meteorito alíen, ¿Cómo terminara?,espero les guste mucho.
1. Cap1

**Saludos les traigo este nuevo Fanfic, después de un largo tiempo  
sin escribir comenzó esta historia, espero les guste,  
Hiroto y Midori conocerán a sus yo jóvenes después de 10 años, ¿Cómo terminara?,  
en fin espero les guste mucho.**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

ººººº

 **los laboratorios kira estos son de uso exclusivo para el desarrollo de la tecnología que usa las industrias kira y cuando algún socio relacionado con las ciencias tecnológicas o medicas desea unirse a esta asociación se usa este laboratorio cercas al monte Fuji, además tras una investigación para la construcción de este lujar se encontró con un meteorito, claro que las personas al verlo solo pensaban era un meteorito muy normal pero los Kira lo tomaron y lo ocultaron bajo el piso más seguro del laboratorio y solo personas confiables podrían estar cercas y estudiarlo pero esta vez con fines muy distintos a los que antes fue usado y para que las persona son supieran que se trataba se llamó " Área Prohibida – proyecto AA " , además de que solo se utiliza para la energía del lugar y las personas no pueden estar muy expuestas a él,**

-¿cuál fue el incidente de hace años?, ¿para que tener un simple pedazo de meteorito, Midorikawa-san?- _preguntaba masaki mientras miraba curioso el meteorito para después ver al adulto-_

-olvídalo masaki, en fin me pediste te hablara de esto ahora vamos te daré el recorrido hasta llegar al estacionamiento, _-terminaba de hablar para seguir caminando y dejar a masaki un poco atrás-_ ese Nagumo me las pagara cuando lo vea por traerte aquí-

 **hoy visite a Midorikawa-san en su otro trabajo, el vino a este lujar ya desde hace un mes y como son vacaciones vine a escondidas, casi , le pedí a Nagumo-san me llevara con Mido-san ya que Hiroto-san le enviaba algo y no tenía tiempo y así vine, aunque no supo le mentí me metió al ascensor y presiono el botón para llegar a donde estaba exactamente Midorikawa-san y tras una clara explicación lo encontré, estaba feliz pero bien lo escucho entre dientes como planea matar al tío Nagumo cuando le vea, pero mientras íbamos por el pasillo dirección contraria a la que vine vi por una ventana de vidrio muy grueso un meteorito el cual estaba conectado a una maquina extraña e emitía una luz purpura, aun así no quedo conforme después de la historia de midorikawa-san, después salimos por el acensor directo al estacionamiento, no quería regresar a Tokio quería quedarme con él,**

 **Tras llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo y hacer un viaje largo desde ese lugar "secreto" llegamos a una casa muy al estilo japonés** **la cual tenía vista hacia el monte Fuji y en ese lujar tras bajar del automóvil otro muy familiar llegaba estacionándose justo detrás del automóvil de Midorikawa-san, rayos me ira mal,**

-masaki, que haces aquí _\- bajando del automóvil tras detenerlo y acercarse al menor-_

-yo…ha…perdón-

-¿perdón?, _-se escuchaba un tanto molesto Hiroto sin llegar a gritarle a Masaki-_ crees que con eso se me olvidara lo preocupado que estuve al saber que desapareciste y que Nagumo me contara te había traído tras preguntarle si te había visto, estas en problemas espero estés consciente de ello-

-no es el único, no crees - _se acercaba midorikawa a Hiroto-_ ¿acaso no sabes cuidar de un niño, Hiroto?-

-no estoy hablando contigo _\- pasando de ver a Masaki y ver monetariamente a Midorikawa para regresar a regañar a Masaki-_

-pues yo sí, creí habías dicho podías cuidarlo bien, veo que no es así- e _scuchándose molesto igual ante la irresponsabilidad de Hiroto y la acción de Masaki-_

-mira quien habla el que lo perdió hace 2 años en un parque-

-¿qué?, tú lo perdiste de una ciudad a otra eso es peor no crees-

-basta no estoy hablando de quien lo pierde, sino de el por qué se manda solo – _mirando a masaki-_ esta vez no seré considerado-

-lo siento…- _bajando la mirada al sentirse realmente mal por su acción y por ver la discusión de las personas frete a el-_ solo quería ver a Midorikawa-san, cuando intento llamarlo jamás me responde y tras su separación ni siquiera se despidió, solo quería verlo, ¿es malo eso?-

-masaki- _cambiando su tono de vos Midorikawa al escucharlo-_

-aun así no era razón, pudiste haberme dicho mejor _\- calmándose un poco pero sin dejar de ver a Masaki con seriedad-_

-¿me hubiera traído?, ¿hubiera podido dejar su trabajo para traerme a verlo?-

-entra a la casa hablaremos después- _le pedía Hiroto sin responderle-_

 **Después de ser honesto con ambos me adentre a la casa y ellos se quedaron a atrás seguro conversando de que Hiroto-san me llevaría de vuelta a casa, solo quiero estar con ambos como antes, ¿por qué deben separarse?, quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con ambos.**

* * *

 **sin mas espero les gustara esta pequeña introducción,  
comenten que les parece, matane.**


	2. Cap2

**saludos les traigo continuación recién hecha,  
ok-no, la termine en la madrugada espero les agrade la continuación  
** **lo emocionante aun esta por venir, sin mas ...**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 2**

 _ **ººººº**_

-pobre masaki, me siento mal por esto- _hablaba Midorikawa mientras se entristecía al recordar la expresión de su hijo-_

-pero esto no es nuestra culpa él entenderá- _hablaba Hiroto al ver la expresión de su acompañante -_

-pero aun así es peligroso lo que hizo, cuando lo vi en ese lujar realmente me sorprendió, aunque admito soy feliz de verlo, me preocupa su acción de venir sin avisar y completamente solo- _se expresaba Midorikawa en medio de felicidad y preocupación al recordar la visita inesperada de Masaki-_

-lo llevare de regreso a casa y hablare con el sobre lo que hizo, de no haber sido nagumo no quiero ni pensar hubiera terminado perdido- _se mostraba preocupado al recordar no lo vio en casa al regresar-_

-por qué no lo dejas conmigo, además originalmente vendríamos aquí con el-

-¿lo premiaras?- lo miraba confundido al verlo sonreír-

-no es premio, lo castigare llevándolo conmigo a mi trabajo-

-no sé si es premio o castigo, bien yo regresare aquí cuando pueda – _Hiroto se alegaba y entraba a su automóvil mientras midorikawa se recargaba en la ventana del automóvil-_ …y cuídalo bien-

-¿aun tienes mucho trabajo en la empresa como para no poder quedarte?-

-solo un poco, realmente Hitomiko me ha ayudado mucho, quien diría se juntaría el trabajo, tan solo termine vendré y hablaremos seriamente con masaki lo que esta separación es realmente-

-tu crees que masaki, ¿crea que nos divorciamos?, _-hablaba mido, mientras se ponía pensativo y reía con el siguiente comentario_ \- aunque realmente no estamos casados-

-hablaremos con el de eso después, supongo aún hay sin fin de cosas que no entiende, pero con el tiempo le será fácil, _-sonreía Hiroto mientras tomaba la mano de Midorikawa la cual apoyaba en el barco de la puerta-_ ahora procura que tu castigo sea severo o de nuevo hará lo que quiera-

-lo prometo seré estricto- _apretaba en puño su mano libre y reflejaba una mirada seria-_

-claro, bien nos vemos- _se reía un poco ante recordar los suaves castigos que tenía con masaki, soltó su mano y encendió el automóvil listo para irse-_

-ten un buen viaje _\- midorikawa se alejó de la puerta y después miro a Hiroto irse tras su despedida-_

 **Mientras Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san conversaban fuera de la casa escuche un automóvil irse, seguro era Hiroto-san, pero ¿no me llevaría?, poco después entró en la casa y como no me había movido del recibidor al abrir la puerta corrediza me vio y solo baje la mirada,**

-bien espero estés listo para escuchar tu castigo por tu acción, lo que has hecho es muy peligroso de no ser por nagumo no hubieras ni llegado a ese lujar, seguro te habrías perdido y nos tendrías muy preocupados, claro te buscaríamos sin cansancio pero el temor de que te hubiera pasado algo, pero me alegra nagumo sea un ingenuo y tu más listo y te tráguese a salvo aunque fuera ese lujar "secreto", en fin Hiroto te dejo para que personalmente te castigue-

-¿cuál era mi castigo?, ¿me encerrara, me prohibiera algo?-

-claro que no, te llevare conmigo a el laboratorio y mi lujar de trabajo, necesito a alguien me ayude con mantener el orden de mi oficina y lujar de trabajo y por el mes que estaré en ese sitio iras conmigo y estarás cercas para no perderte de vista-

-está bien- _realmente no me importaba, además estaría con el-_

-aun si me alegra verte-

 **estaba por alguna razón feliz, él se acercó a mí y me abrazo y le correspondí, había pasado un mes desde que lo vi, el abrazo duro un largo momento en el que estuvimos así, no me gusta me aplasten pero esta vez no importaba, además por lo menos iría con él y no sería dejado atrás de nuevo ya que incluso desde que él se fue Hiroto-san se va temprano al trabajo o no regresa hasta la madrugada y se va tan solo sale el sol dejándome solo a pesar que hace dos semanas empecé las vacaciones de invierno,**

 **después de eso entramos en la casa y me llevo a la cocina realmente nos separamos porque ambos nos reclamó el estómago , tras ayudarle a preparar la comida comimos juntos y me llevo a mi habitación y me quede en ese lujar ya que él tenía que buscar unas cosas y después iríamos juntos ese laboratorio, mientras lo esperaba salí al patio que estaba frete a mi habitación del cual se poda salir tan solo al recorrer la puerta , de pronto la primera nevada de ese mes comenzó, alguna vez escuche por tenma y Hikaru que si vez la primera nevada y pide sun deseo este se cumple, no creo mucho en eso de la magia, deseos y casualidades aun así la curiosidad fue más cerré los ojos y bajo la primera nevada pedí mi deseo incluso un copo de nieve cayo en mi nariz haciendo abriera los ojos y escuchar a Midorikawa-san gritarme desde adentro que entrará inmediatamente , estaba molesto por tres cosas,**

 **1\. estaba descalzo sobre el pasto,**

 **2\. estaba sin abrigar y**

 **3\. ya nos íbamos y el tiempo a su edad es corto, lo que significa tiempo libre,**

 **Entre en casa el me abrigo y después tras buscar mi calzado nos fuimos en su automóvil y me dio una mochila la cual quería cargara hasta llegar a su trabajo, de nuevo un lago viaje hasta llegar a los laboratorios Kira que se supone son "secretos",**

-esta es mi oficina, te gusta- _me mostraba una oficina amplia algo muy parecido a la de papà en Tokio-_

-no se supone oficinas como estas deben ser del director o dueño de la empresa-

-bueno no estás del todo equivocado, pero Hiroto está en otro lujar y estoy aquí temporalmente haciéndome responsable del cargo, además aunque esta sea mi oficina mi trabajo aquí ya lo termine ahora iremos a donde trabajo, eso si te quedaras donde diga, es parte de tu castigo por mandarte solo y salir de casa-

-si- _que tan difícil seria, además no importaba si estaba más cercas de papà-_

 **Después de bajar del automóvil y dejarlo en el estacionamiento entramos al lobby y solo subimos 3 pisos y me mostro la oficina de la dirección del lujar después dejo algunos papeles en ese sitio que recibió en el lobby y salimos al ascensor y bajamos casi 10 piso y llegamos a esa "área prohibida" y pasamos un largo pasillo y la ventana que daba a ese gran pedazo de roca y después llegamos a una puerta y entramos, era un laboratorio algo desarreglado, papeles y utensilios de laboratorio por doquier,**

-aquí tú y yo estaremos un largo tiempo- _el me dejo pasar primero y ver el laboratorio-_

-¿enserio quiere ordene esto?- _decía al mirar el lujar algo, desastroso-_

-sí, no pensé en otra cosa que fuera tu castigo, de dejarte en casa sin hacer nada es un premio aquí hay mucho que hacer, además así estaré vigilándote de cercas-

 **era molesto ,aun así si podía ver a midorikawa-san esta vez no me quejaría, así que comencé a mover varias cosas para ayudar en el lujar donde él trabajaba y mientras movía unas cajas no muy pesadas a una bodega de documentos, sin querer tropecé con un pequeño tubo que se había caído de una de las mesas de ese laboratorio haciendo que el contenido de una de esas cajas saliera esparcido al suelo, gire la cabeza hacia atrás después de tocar el suelo y poner las manos para evitar pegarme y vi a midorikawa-san salir junto a alguien de ese laboratorio, tal parece no me había visto, rápido guarde lo que se salió de esa caja quedándome de rodillas frente a la caja y después vi una fotografía de Hiroto-san y el de jóvenes , ¿Qué hacía aquí esto?, era una foto cuando estaba en Inazuma Japan lose porque Hiroto-san tiene la del equipo enmarcada en casa, ¿cómo serían de jóvenes?, ¿me gustaría saberlo?, seguro así si tendrían tiempo para mí, mientras miraba la foto seguía guardando con la otra mano todo lo que estaba en la caja pero de pronto mire un extraño brillo y mire mi mano y tenía un pequeño fragmento purpura brillando muy idéntico al gran trozo de roca que estaba en el laboratorio enfrente a este, ¿había sido algo extraño?, aun así lo guarde en la mochila que había traído conmigo junto a la foto y seguí con mi castigo.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara y espero terminar pronto**  
 **cada capitulo y ir colocándolo uno por semana o cada 3 días, sin mas bye-bye**


	3. Cap3

**saludos les traigo continuación de este fic, esta aclaración la iba a hacer más adelante pero lo hare mejor ahora y mas adelante tambien,  
Hiroto y Ryuuji ( jóvenes ) irán en minúsculas sus nombres,  
mientras que Hiroto y Midorikawa ( adultos ) sus nombre irán en Mayúsculas, sus iniciales para ser ****preciso y  
solo en Midorikawa ( adulto ) y Ryuuji ( Joven ) se podrá notar la diferencia, bueno sin mas que decir espero les gsute la continuacion.**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 3**

-por qué debo acompañarte ya viste lo oscuro que esta… _-íbamos por el bosque caminando cuando escuche el crujir del suelo enfrente mío_ -¿que fue eso?-

-vamos ya te dige no quiero que si aparece un oso este solo, para estas tu-

-¿me usaras de carnada?-

-quizás en el peor de los casos- _mencionaba Hiroto mientras avanzaba con una lámpara de mano por el bosque seguido de cercas por midorikawa-_

-pero en este lujar no hay osos, estamos en un campamento en un área limpia de osos, aun así vámonos no creo este bien _….-midorikawa hablaba mientras sentía algo de miedo al no ver nada de no ser por las lámparas que tenían él y Hiroto-_

-mira ahí esta corre- _adelantándose no por mucho de midorikawa-_

-no me dejes atrás-

 **Hiroto y yo habíamos ido de campamento, tras terminar el torneo FFI, algunos amigos del "alíen Gakuen" decidimos acampar en el bosque de Tokio ,pero antes de media noche al señor brillante se le ocurrió sacarme de mi tienda y decirme se iría a buscar la "nave" así que aunque le insistí no hacerlo por alguna razón termine pasos atrás de él y con una lámpara de mano caminando en medio de un bosque que insistía en hacer ruidos extraños y sombras raras con las ramas y hojas de los árboles, y después de caminar mucho por fin dimos con un enorme OVNI ,**

-feliz ya lo vimos ya nos vamos- _mencionaba al estar frete al OVNI-_

-vete tu yo entrare- _dispuesto a entra mientras reflejaba su emoción con una sonrisa-_

-Hiroto esa cosa podría terminar callándose-

-por cosas como estas- _golpeando el OVNI con una patada-_

-¡no golpes eso que si se cae podría matarnos!- _perdiendo un poco el control al estar en su límite-_

-calmado no pasa nada, quédate aquí iré solo entonces- _entrando por una apertura directo al OVNI-_

-bien- _cruzándose_ después de brazos y recargarse en una roca-

 **Vi a Hiroto entrar pero 5 minutos después el aire del lujar era cada vez más frio y una corriente me hizo temblara y un extraño sonido tras de mi me espanto haciéndome correr hacia donde se había metido Hiroto, al entrar no vi rastro alguno de él,**

-Hiroto no es divertido, ¿dónde estás?- _alumbrando con su lámpara a todas partes-_

 _-…-_

-si no te apareces me iré-

-…-

-Hiroto…contare hasta tres sino apareces me voy…..1…..2…..- _siendo asustado por una mano tras su espalda, para después casi golpear a quien estaba tras de el con la lámpara-_

-midorikawa-

-¡no me hagan daño maten a Hiroto a mí no, tengo mucho que hacer _\- soltando la lámpara y caer al suelo en rodillas-_ y he vivido muy poco-

-hey casi me pegas con esa lámpara, anda deja de temblar aquí, más adelante hay luz, parece aun funciona la energía eléctrica-

-vamos Hiroto larguémonos de aquí - _poniéndose de pie y insistir-_ te prometo que te daré mi comida pero vámonos-

-anda deja las lágrimas te daré la mano si es lo que quieres-

-no soy un niño pequeño-

 **Al final termine yendo con Hiroto tomándolo de los hombros yendo detrás de él, estaba empeñado a ver si aún encontraba el meteorito alíen sin un motivo alguno, pero yo estaba seguro esa piedra ya era un montón de polvo,**

 **Seguimos el laberinto de pasillos que alguna vez recorríamos cuando esto serbia y llegamos a donde se suponía debía estar esa roca pero como pensé no había nada, Hiroto parecía decepcionado incluso se acercó a ese lujar,**

-¿para que querías esa cosa?-

-solo quería verlo, recientemente recordé, tú y Osamu estaban expuestos a esa cosa, así que quería verlo más de cercas- _mostrando una decepción y ver a midorikawa-_

-creme que eso era mentira jamás me sentí diferente al estar frete a esa cosa, siendo usado como ratón de laboratorio-

-¿enserió?-

-quieren el meteorito aquí lo tienes, ahora vámonos-

 **Saque de mi camisa el meteorito que conservaba, se suponía debí deshacerme de el al igual que todos pero por alguna razón se hizo especial para mi así que lo guarde conmigo, Hiroto se acercó y lo miro de cercas**

-vaya aun conservas esto _\- tomándolo en una mano y mirarlo-_

-¿tienes algún problema con ello?-

-no, dime una cosa midorikawa-

-¿Qué?- _estaba ignorándolo lo que yo quería era irme-_

-¿es normal brille así?-

-¿he?-

 **Mire el collar y tenía una luz purpura saliendo de él, no era normal, pero tampoco extraño para mí, brillaba tal cual como el meteorito alíen cuando estaba en este sitio, poco después ese fragmento brillo intensamente a tal punto de cegarme y después escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose y después termine por alguna razón cayendo al suelo, aunque algo estaba sobre mí y pesaba demasiado,**

-midorikawa estas bien- _mirando al mencionado boca abajo-_

-sí, ¿dime tú?-

-sí, también-

-me alegra, ¡ahora bájate de mi espalda!-

-perdona…- _quitándose de encima y ponerse de pie y ayudar a Midorikawa_ \- ¿dónde estamos?-

-ya sabía yo, te dije esa cosa se rompería, seguro el sonido que escuche fue del suelo rompiéndose y caímos, menos mal no estamos muertos, ¿o sí?- _sintiéndose nerviosos al sentirse confundido-_

-no, no creo…pero no entiendo algo-

-el que-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿he?

 **Mire hacia atrás y estábamos en un jardín algo grande ¿Cómo era posible? estábamos sobre la gran montaña fuji dentro de ese armatoste y después estábamos en una casa como la que alguna vez estuvo dentro de ese armatostes,**

-vamos- _dirigiéndose a la casa-_

-¿Dónde?-

-vamos a esa casa y si alguien nos ve pedimos disculpas-

-claro, - _fingiendo el cómo explicarse_ \- señor perdón por aparecer en su jardín pero creo que caímos del cielo, - _mirando a Hiroto-_ se razonable-

-no te alteres estaremos bien después iremos de regreso a casa de seguro hay una explicación-

-cuando la encuentres me avisas-

 **nos adentramos a esa casa fácilmente, vaya ahora somos un par de delincuentes juveniles, corremos la puerta con facilidad, era una de esas casas , no mejor dicho mansiones muy al estilo de las casas japonesas de antes, como dije la que estaba en ese obvio era casi una recreación exacta de donde Kira-san estaba el mayor tiempo encerrado, caminamos fácilmente hasta que una luz se encendió y escuchamos voces entrando en la casa juro que casi grito a no ser porque Hiroto me callo con las manos y después no fuimos a esconder, vaya esto terminaría mal ya me veo en la prisión por interrumpir en una casa sin permiso adiós a mi nueva faceta de chico normal.**

* * *

 **Bien espero les gustara, ¿que les pasaras a estos dos jóvenes extraviados?,  
espero pronto traer continuación,  
no se les olvide comentar que les parece la Historia, bye-bye.**


	4. Cap4

**saludos les traigo continuación es un poco largo, pero espero les guste,** **Hiroto y midorikawa** _("adultos" serán en mayúsculas sus nombres)_ **(hiroto y mido)** _("jóvenes" serán sus nombres en minúsculas)  
_ **para que no exista erroe al lerer, viene spero le sgust ela continuación.)**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 4**

 **Después de terminar de limpiar ese laboratorio Midorikawa-san regreso y se acercó a mi parecía cansado así que me acerque a él,**

-¿está bien?-

-si, por lo menos ya termine mi trabajo solo hare una llamada y nos iremos a casa-

-¿tan pronto?-

-ya es de noche, el tiempo aquí se pasa muy rápido tal es así que ni cuenta me di cuando paso el mes, llamare a Hiroto hazme un favor una persona que trabaja aquí me traerá unos documentos recíbelos y guárdalos, cierto también puse algo para que comieras, come él lo que regreso-

-si-

 **Midorikawa-san podría regañarme pero no dejaba de lado ese instinto protector, el salió y yo fui tome aquella mochila y me senté en un banco alto revise el interior no era mucho, pero en si tampoco me percate que hora era pero tan solo mire eso emparedados me dio hambre así que comí, mire esa foto al fondo y la tome, ¿Cómo serían? si ese chico fey estuviera por aquí cercas le pediría dejarme ir al tiempo donde ellos era jóvenes y pasar por lo menos un momento conociéndolos ,pero seguro no terminaría así si tenma y los demás fuéramos, guarde la foto y saque aquel meteorito realmente me gustaba y mucho, ¿podría quedármelo?, después alguien entro y se acercó a mí, yo conocía a esa chica era amiga de papà,**

-masaki, dime donde esta ryuuji-

-salió, pero me pidió regir su documento-

-vaya seguro seguirás los pasos de unos de esos dos cierto, toma guárdalo bien midorikawa ha trabajado arduamente en esto para poder estar junto a ti-

-¿tan importante es?-

-si tan es así que prácticamente no dejo este lujar en mucho tiempo, bien me agrado verte-

 **Keeve-san salió y se fue, era una chica muy linda y amable y apoyaba a midorikawa-san en todo es más ella me cuidaba cuando iba a la oficina, no sabía también estaba aquí,**

 **Termine de comer y después guarde esos documentos dentro de la mochila y me quede a espera a papà,**

-¡vendrás mañana!- _demostrando su felicidad-_

-si, tal paree junto a mi hermana y Nagumo pude terminar todo el trabajo así que llegare después de mediodía a casa, además Nagumo ayudo mucho tras decirle le despediría por llevar a masaki, aunque en fondo se lo agradezco-

-bien, yo también ya termine de hacer el proyecto "alíen", realmente te sorprenderá lo que averigüe-

-bien hablaremos de eso una vez ente en Kioto-

-bien…a y ya…quiero verte-

-vaya nos vimos hace poco, pero realmente me siento igual, bien también deseo que tratemos ese tema con masaki-

-sí, bien nos vemos, masaki y yo nos iremos a casa-

-bien, cierto te llevare algunas cosas, debo colgar-

 **tras terminar mi llamada con Hiroto regrese a el laboratorio y vi a masaki dormido sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio apoyándose, realmente ha de estar cansado, me quite la bata del laboratorio la cruce tras su espalda y tras revisar no faltaba nada y que llevaba conmigo esos papeles , cargo a masaki y salimos de ese lujar, degúes de llegar al estacionamiento y asegura a masaki con el cinturón de seguridad , nos fuimos a casa y después de conduzco me sentía cansado solo quería llegar y dormir hasta medio día y esperaba masaki hice ralo mismo, una vez detuve el automóvil masaki se despertó y bajamos de él y lo asegure con el seguro y nos adentramos a casa,**

-bien masaki ya es de noche así que a dormir-

-bien, pero…-

-aun estaré despierto con mi trabajo debo darle una última revisada, descansa además mañana Hiroto y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo-

-supongo mi castigo aun no comienza-

-estas en lo correcto así que a dormir-

-buenas noches-

 **Masaki se despidió y se fue a su habitación en el segundo piso, mire por el corredor tras sentir una leve brisa y note la puerta del jardín de atrás estaba abierta fui directo y mire hacia a fuera y no parecía nada extraño, así que regrese una vez cerré bien esa puerta después mientras pasaba por una de las habitaciones escuche un murmullo, ¿acaso alguien se había metido a este lujar?, fui a esa habitaciones donde venía el ruido al abrir encendí la luz y aparentemente no había nada extraño pero cuando iba a salir escuche un estornudo así que tome lo que casualmente era un pedazo de madera dentro de esa habitación, pensaba seguro algún animalito había saltado la cerca, ¿un gato quizás? así que lo único que tenía que hacer era sacarlo de casa pero al abrir la puerta siguiente en esa habitación lo que vi era un par de niños, pero, no cualquier par de niños, seguro era el cansancio del trabajo…**

-por favor no nos haga daño lamentamos entrar en su casa, vamos di algo- _hablaba mido*-_

-si, como decirlo, fue sin querer- _decía Hiroto sin encontrar palabras buenas en su defensa*-_

-¿c-como es que…llegaron aquí _?- seguro era le casación por ello veía imposibles-_

-por la puerta que más, sabe debería considerar cerrar bien su casa alguien podría entrar fácilmente- _mencionaba mido al recordar lo fácil que entraron-_

-no estas ayudando midorikawa-

 **Esto era extraño, era solo yo o frente a mi estaban las versiones jóvenes de Hiroto y mía cuando teníamos 14 años, menos mal parecía no ser cuando éramos un par de problemas, supongo para ellos no era de suponer quien era aunque estaba yo frete a mí mismo,**

-oiga señor yo lo he visto en alguna parte- _mencionaba Hiroto al ver al adulto atentamente-_

-eso lo dudo- _mencionaba confundido al no saber que hacer frete a ellos-_

-no, creo se parece a alguien, pero no puedo decir a quien-

-tú que tanto murmuras Hiroto _\- llamando la atención del pelirojo-_

-yace de donde me es familia…sabes midorikawa tú y esta persona se parecen-

-Hiroto estoy seguro que estas alterado y no sabes lo que dices, perdónelo- _intentando disculparse al creer Hiroto había perdido la cabeza-_

-realmente lo crees- _mencionaba mido adulto a Hiroto-_

-¿he?, si realmente creo usted y midorikawa se parecen, ¿acaso es su familiar?-

-no, pero si les cuento que yo soy el, me creen-

-si claro, vamos Hiroto aun debemos saber dónde estamos- _hablaba mido al no creer nada al estar igual que confundido que Hiroto-_

-veo será más difícil de lo que creo, ustedes dos por alguna extraña razón está casi a 11 años en el futuro, yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa dentro de varios años y la persona que es Hiroto incluso es alguien de admirar, es más para que me crean Hiroto y yo somos amigos desde jóvenes y nuestro mayor temor bueno el de él es la soledad a sí mismo y la mía es al fracaso en lo que hago…o hacia…-

-eso es mentira- _hablaba mido al no creer nada de sí mismo aunque sabía era cierto-_

-pues yo si le creo- _mencionaba Hiroto mirando al adulto frete a el-_

-Hiroto no vez que se puede tratar de un extraño y en medio de nuestra confusión nos acecinara y nos meterá en bolsas de lona-

-no recuerdo ser así _-murmuraba para sí y después mirar a los pequeños intrusos_ \- , bien pueden creerme o no, pero es su mejor opción ya que en este lujar están perdidos-

 **Salí de ese lujar y apenas llegue a la primera habitación dejando mi arma que solo era una madera , ambos salieron o por lo menos uno confiaba en mí, no era de extrañar yo mismo no confiara en mí cuando más joven,**

-yo le creeré, creer dice es midorikawa aunque aún me es increíble saber usted y el sean el mismo- _hablaba Hiroto tras llegar frete al adulto y por alguna razón sentirse extraño-_

-pues yo lo dudo- _llegaba mido parándose frete a Hiroto con los brazo cruzados frente al pecho-_

-bien como se no tienen a donde ir este también es su hogar ahora pidan lo que deseen mido y Hiro-chan-

-no queremos nada y para nadie soy mido-

 **Pero justo en ese momento el estómago de ese par sonó dejando ver estaba hambrientos, solo reí para mí y los hice seguirme hacia la cocina, prepararía algo de lo que antes había hecho para masaki, solo esperaba los problemas no se juntaran cada vez más, aun debía saber cómo llegaron ellos aquí y ¿por qué o para qué?**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

-espero les guste no es mucho pero es lo que tenía preparado-

-por mí no hay problema- _hablaba Hiroto-_

 **Tenía aun algunos emparedados que hice de rápido para masaki y había hecho yo para mi comida, admito me he estado mal pasando pero todo era por una razón importante con nombre y apellido, prepare algo de té y vi comer a mis dos invitados inesperados, era noche así que seguro debía darle una habitación, ¿me pregunto en que momento de mi vida estaré cruzando?, es decir el chico frete a mí, ¿en qué momento pasa ahora?, por lo menos se a esta edad no tengo ese tipo de relación con Hiroto…¿o no?,**

-puedo preguntarte algo…a…mido…mido-san- _habla con respeto ante el adulto aunque le era extraño al saber se trataba de su amigo-_

-dime Hiroto- _mirando al mencionado-_

-¿tu estas casado?- _hablando directo sin tapujos-_

-putf – _escupiendo su comida_ \- ¿qué pregunta es esa Hiroto?-

-bien lo estas- _mirando al mayor e ignorar el contario lógico del otro-_

-bueno yo….-

 **Rayos Hiroto y yo no sentíamos nada que una linda y sana amistad hasta la universidad entonces si me enamore de Hiroto y con el tiempo el de mí, que podía decir…**

-bueno salgo con alguien,… pero casado, no…no creo-

-qué bien- _sonando aliviado por alguna razón-_

-hey tu qué tipo de preguntas es esa y cuál es tu alivio-

-curiosidad, meramente curiosidad- _mirando a su amigo-_

-no te creo, ¿habla que quieres saber?, yo te lo diré- _pegando la mano al pecho depuesto a responder al sentirse incomodo con la pregunta de Hiroto-_

-tú no sabes nada de ti, es decir de tu yo adulto así que deja los mayores hablemos-

-pues el mayor aquí soy yo, no tu además él es mucho más mayor que tu-

-termine de comer ya regreso- _dejándolos discutir y salir de la cocina-_

-ya vez midorikawa, incomodas hasta a ti mismo-

-eso lo has de ver hecho tú, ¿dime que es lo que quieres?, desde hace rato estas extraño, es más suspiras al verlo-

-eso no es así porque haría cosas como esas, seguro te equivocas te trato como siempre a ti y a el- _apartando la vista de ryuuji y dar un sorbo a su te frete a el-_

 **Salí de la cocina y fui a tomar el teléfono y llame a casa mejor dicho a él y tras un par de timbrazos de su celular, Hiroto contesto algo adormilado,**

-que quieres estaba durmiendo, sabes ya es algo tarde-

-necesito vengas tengo un gran problema y te necesito junto a mí- _sintiéndose arrinconado con sus visitas-_

-¿de qué hablas, acaso masaki…?- _siendo interrumpido-_

-no él está bien, sino es algo que no puedo decirte por teléfono, solo si lo vez lo creerás, ven lo más tapidos puedas-

-bien intentare llegar antes de lo planeado, pero dime, ¿estás bien?-

-sí, pero solo te necesito antes de creer me volveré loco-

-bien descuida cualquier cosa lo resolveremos junto como hasta ahora-

-bien entonces te estaré esperando, descansa-

-dulces sueños, Midorikawa-

Colgué el teléfono, realmente quería a Hiroto junto a mí, me sentía confundido aunque quería actuar lo completamente capas para hacer esto solo, regrese a la cocina y vi a ese par dándose la espalda mutuamente, sin dudas habían discutido,

-¿todo bien?-

-si no es nada, - _hablaba Hiroto_ \- yo quisiera saber más sobre ambos, quiero decir tú y mi yo adulto- _sonriendo un poco en un gesto amable-_

-si está bien, pero realmente ya es tarde vengan les mostrare su habitación mañana estaré dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas de una en una-

 **Lleve a ambos por el pasillo y en el primer piso les di una habitacional amplia así que ambos podían quedarse a dormir sin problemas,**

-aquí están un par de futones, además de que esta es una habitación amplia y buena para dormir, incluso aunque ahora este nevando este lujar siempre será muy cálido-

 **Acomode ese par de futones hasta que escuche un comentario por parte de mi yo joven, vaya será difícil hacerle creer en lo que ve,**

-este lujar es casi igual a esa mansión en el viejo armatoste-

-ese lujar no es un armatoste, _-hablaba Hiroto al defender el trabajo de seijirou sin importar lo ocurrido-_ además jamás estuviste en ese lujar-

-si tú lo dices, que puedes saber tú sí solo eras el consentido, yo para tu información estuve en ese lujar varias veces y no era agradable-

 **Sabia a lo que se refería, dentro de esa casa una réplica idéntica a esta, había una habitación un laboratorio en el cual "tormenta géminis" y "épsilon" éramos torturados y obligados a estar bajo los efectos del meteorito alíen sin duda era aún un horrible recuerdo, uno de esos que dejan marcas que con el tiempo son invisibles pero las llevas siempre en la memoria,**

-bien espero descansen lo veré por la mañana-

 **Salí de esa habitación y antes de subir regrese a buscar esos documentos, masaki los había dejado en el lobby, los tome me dirigí a mi habitación al llegar cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cama vaya realmente echaba de menos ahora más que nunca poder aferrarme a alguien, me senté sobre la cama y leí cada uno de esos documentos, mientras estaba a la mitad de mi lectura alguien llamo a la puerta,**

-adelante, pase-

-lamento interrumpir- _en ese momento dejando ver a quien entraba, era mido-_

-mido, vaya sorpresa, como diste con este lujar, bueno aunque la luz encendida era muy obvia, ¿dime que quieres?- _sentándome en la cama correctamente y verlo-_

-yo aun no entiendo… realmente pienso esto en un sueño del cual despertare… pero por más que intente dormir no puedo despertar de esto,…realmente…esto es el futuro- s _e mostraba confundido y no lo culpo-_

-por qué no te sientas-

 **Golpee un poco la cama para que se acercara, el entro y cerró la puerta y se acercó sentándose frete a mí en la cama, se quedó un poco callado hasta que yo hable,**

-se es difícil creerlo incluso a mí me cuesta creer veo a mi yo joven, pero encontremos una forma de hacerlo que te parece, preguntar cosas y te responderé para despejar tus dudad-

-pero en las películas dicen que si haces algo cambia la historia, esta se dañara por completo-

-no crees es algo tarde ya para ello, nos hemos encontrado estoy seguro nuestro futuro ha sido cambiado ya o podemos hacer este se mantenga aun-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, claro si eso aun quieres tú, aunque sería mi oportunidad para cambiar algunas cosas, pero supongo aun así me gusta mi vida-

-entonces dime, ¿cómo somos en el futuro?, ¿tendré una buna vida?, dime si-

-bien no te mentiré por ser yo….veamos estoy saliendo con alguien recientemente y he decidido adoptar un hijo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-sorprende cierto, creí sería mejor y me ahorraría mucho, esa ha sido mi idead desde los 15 años, en 1 años lo comprenderás, además este lujar es mi casa, segunda en sí, mi verdadero hogar esta en Tokio si quieres puedo presentarte a Masaki, a ese es el nombre de mi hijo…pero…para él será difícil entender esto con trabajos a entendido nuestro estilo de vida y recientemente pasa por una confusión casi normal…en fin te seguiré hablando de cosas fáciles de lo que harás después así espero todo este bien y te ayude a entender-

-bien, quiero saberlo todo-

 **Me quede con el conversando una mayor parte de la noche hasta que cayo dormido, me sentí mal de dejarlo dormir torcido sobre la cama así que lo acomode acordándome el cómo trataba a masaki o recordad como cuando era pequeño era hitomiko quien me arropaba junto a los demás niños del orfanato, después seguí leyendo mi trabajo además viniera Hiroto por el asunto de estos dos también veía a saber de este laborioso proyecto.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

 **Desperté como cada día pero esta vez sin hacer la rutina del diario, para mi buena surte gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana Hitomiko y Nagumo había podido terminar mi trabajo y así podía seguro ir a tomar mis vacaciones junto a Masaki y ryuuji ,realmente él y yo había hablado sobre descansar lejos del bullicio de la ciudad e ir a un lujar tranquilo y ese era la casa donde antes había vivido mi padre además de que deseábamos pasar tiempo con masaki como la familia que éramos recientemente desde que lo adoptamos pero el trabajo en esa época del año se juntó más de lo esperado además de que hubo algunas complicaciones en el laboratorio de la industria y el único que podía hacerse cargo era Ryuuji ya que yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la empresa pero un día antes de que él se fuera el estrés entre ambos por la presión laboral nos hizo discutir sin notar a Masaki seguro que ha creído nos separamos y es por ello Ryuuji se fue pero además de haber discutido al día siguiente se iría a atender el otro problema, además durante este mes por más que hubiera querido tener tiempo para hablar con él o descansar el trabajo me obligaba a alejarme de el seguro se sentía solo y recurrió a esa acción no lo culpo pero no fue correcto lo que hizo, cuando no lo vi en casa al llegar me preocupe él es muy importante para ambos,**

 **después de darme un baño hacerme el desayuno termine mi trabajo y envié un correo para después disponerme a salir de casa al trabajo llevando conmigo algunas cosas que seguro a masaki le harían falta al tomar esa acción despreocupadamente , fui a mi trabajo y termine los pequeños detalles laborales y me fui en mi automóvil directo a reunirme con midorikawa , lo que me hacía acordar se escuchaba preocupado pero que te marquen pasadas la 12am de la noche hace que uno no esté en sus sentidos para mi buena suerte el trayecto era fluido y podía manejar sin problemas rápido, después de unas horas conduciendo llegue a los laboratorios Kira quería hacer algo en ese lujar antes de ver a Midorikawa, entre en el estacionamiento detuve el automóvil y me dirigí al elevador y llegue a mi oficina y después recibí una llamada de Midorikawa,**

-¿dónde estás _?- preguntaba Midorikawa desde el otro lado de la línea-_

-me quechas, vaya celos los tuyos- _hablaba por el celular mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo a su oficina-_

-¿celos? , quisieras, no es eso estoy en el trabajo solo pregunto-

-bien pues para tu mala surte estoy aquí para vigilarte, acaso planeabas serme infiel-

-ya no, de haber sabido le hubiera pedido a mi nuevo amante no vernos hoy, que mal-

-te gustan los chistes de mal gusto _\- colgando el celular y entrar en la oficina_ -

-eso depende de que tanto creas es un chiste _\- mirando entra a Hiroto y dejar su celular en el escritorio-_

-en fin dime me tienes algún reporte- _acercándose hasta midorikawa-_

-vaya no nos vemos en meses y eso es lo único que te importa, yo que me ilusione- _poniéndose de pie y quedar frete a Hiroto-_

-eso depende de ti no crees a no ser que aun estés molesto _\- pasando su mano por su mejilla y jugar con uno de sus mechones después-_

-tenías que recordármelo….a esto ¿qué discutimos?-

-también te extrañe-

 **Para que recordarlo me acerque a midorikawa y le abrase me hubiera gustado llegar a mas pero estábamos en el trabajo y no usaría esta oficina para nada más y trabajo, seguro después tendríamos tiempo así que solo me conforme con tenerlo en mis brazos y no despegarme de el por un rato, estaba feliz hasta que sentí que paso de corresponder mi abrazo a tomarme de los brazo sintiéndolo algo diferente,**

-que te ocurre- _mirando a mido retroceder un poco-_

-Hiroto tengo algo que decirte y es importante-

-bien habla-

 **No sabía que decirle a Hiroto incluso yo creí que me lo había imaginado pero no es así, ¿tendría ma misma reacción que masaki?, ¿aunque me sorprende lo fácil de su comprensión?, pero no sabía si Hiroto sería igual o no**

 _-horas antes-_

 **Me desperté y creyendo había sido un sueño me levante puse en orden mi trabajo y me di un baño después de un rato baje y mientras preparaba el desayuno ambos se aparecieron, realmente no lo soñé** ,

-buenos días- _entrando en la cocina mido y Hiroto-_

-buen día, parece hoy están más relajados-

-sí, quizás- _respondía mido-_

-el desayuno está listo, tomen asiento enseguida lo serviré-

 **Mientras terminaba el desayuno sin hacer ruido como todas las mañanas entro corriendo masaki el cual se abrazó a mí, era típico de el desde que lo adoptamos, siempre lo hacía cuando el sabia hizo algo malo y así demostraba su disculpa, pero mientras me sentí feliz al verlo recordé no era momento,**

-masaki- _alejándole un poco-_

-midorikawa-san lamento lo que hice, realmente pero esta vez por lo menos llame si me dejara de nuevo-

-vamos masaki no es momento de eso, yo…-

-¿visitas?, _-mirando a dos chicos-_ ¿quínese son ellos?….-

-bueno veras…ellos son-

-lose...- _golpeado en un puño su palma_ \- ellos son Hiroto y midorikawa, dijo p…- _siendo callado_ -

-¿cómo lo sabes?, dijo…- _sintiéndose confundido-_

-waaaa _-recuperando el aire al quitar la mano de mido de su boca-_ …ayer vi una foro de ustedes dos de chicos, además como no reconocer a las personas con las cuales….-

-masaki ven un momento hablemos en privado-

 **Tome a masaki cargándolo hacia a otra habitación, me sorprendía lo tomara también yo en su lujar sin en cambio aun me es increíble, bueno después de lo que me cuenta que hace en el club Raimon junto al rey de las locuras endou no dudo para el todo sea muy normal,**

-¿cómo le hizo _?- miraba curios al adulto-_

-¿para qué?-

-para hacer que su "yo" y el "yo" de Hiroto-san aparecieran aquí, por ello no me dejo en casa, seguro los escondía-

-no es así,… ni yo me explico la razón, pero me sorprende lo tomes también-

-bueno después de conocer a los entrenadores endou, kidou y goenji nada es extraño sabe-

-¿así que no te sorprende?-

-un poco quizás, pero no mientras sean ustedes no importa-

-bien hazme un favor- _tomándolo de los hombros y mirarlo seriamente-_ debo ir al trabajo quédate aquí con ellos, se puedes hacerte cargo eres un niño bueno y listo pero no menciones nada del tipo de relación que tenemos nosotros o contigo para ellos no sería entendible, así…que trátalos como unos amigos si es lo que quieres además sería lo mejor-

-sí, está bien me hare responsable confié en mi-

 **Sin tener más opciones deje a masaki a cargo de ambos después del desayuno ya que tenía mucha prisa, después de llegar a la oficina llame a Hiroto y bueno…aun me cuesta decirlo seguro me creerá loco sino lo ve por sí mismo,**

-habla midorikawa _\- mirando al mencionado-_

-olvídalo hablaremos de eso en casa, bien toma esto – _entregándole un sobre-_ es lo que quieres realmente es el informe detallado de la empresa vez todo va bien ahora y sobre el meteorito bueno tras una investigación duradera esa roca no es más que un simple fusible ya no tiene los efectos de antes parece que con el tiempo su "maldad" se perdió-

-ya veo, buen trabajo- _tomándolo el hombro-_

-bien después pediré mi compensación, vamos a casa-

-¿midorikawa estas bien?, te noto extraño-

-¿extraño?, pero que dices-

-vamos que ocurre, te conozco bien para que intentes engañarme-

-bien te diré pero no me creerás hasta verlo así que vamos ahora a casa, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí cuando todo va bien, vamos-

 **Lleve a Hiroto fuera del laboratorio, aunque le contara lo ocurrido seguro no me creería así que lo llevaría ver a lo que me tenía preocupado, además también los deje con masaki , así que estaba preocupado y nervioso por lo que pasaría.**

* * *

 **se debí ponerlo arriba, las líneas que puse son para dividir tempos o un cambio completo de ambiente en el fic,  
asi que espero sea agradable el fic**

 **hasta la próxima continuación no se les olvide comentar que les parición.**


	5. Cap5

**para quienes preguntan por el fic "** _sweet tears_ **" si tendrá continuación solo que no sabira cuando se actualizara recintemente subi todo lo que tenia si recuerdo ya hay 31 capítulos, pero por falta de timpo ya no lo seguí,  
el actual lo estoy haciendo con el timpo libre que puedo a lo que sigue a un no termine el 6 capitulo de este fic asi que seguro demora unos días mas espero su compresión, una vez termine este fic le dare secuencia a el otro fic a la brevedad, sin mas espero les guste y lamento los errores que puedan existir. **

* * *

**Un gran problema**

 **Cap 5**

 **Después de una explicación de Midorikawa-san a ellos de que nos quedaríamos juntos hasta su regreso, me puse a pensar si sería buen idea tratar de estar con ellos, ¿acaso seria por lo de ayer?, bien no pensaría en ellos seguro podíamos divertimos además seguro con ellos si podría pasar tiempo, pero…aunque sean ellos me siento extraño, ¿podre ser amigos de quien se supone en un futuro son mis padres? Mientras estaba frete a la puerta pensando en ello tras irse Midorikawa-san ambos aparecieron siendo sacado de mi pensamiento,**

-hey, Kariya, ¿cierto?- _hablaba ryuuji-_

-sí, ¿Qué ocurre? _–girándose a ver a los chicos que le hablaban_ \- mmm….Midorikawa-san-

-no olvida eso para ti Hiroto y yo no somos más que un año mayor a ti por la situación así que, solo dime Ryuuji-

-¿qué?, jamás he llamado a ninguno por su nombre o por lo menos no con el honorifico yo…-

-pero nosotros ahora no somos ellos, cierto así que no hay problema por lo menos yo si dejo me llames Ryuuji-

-yo….-

-él tiene razón, - _hablaba Hiroto para ganarse su confianza al igual que lo intentaba ryuuji-_ no se aun a grandes detalles que tanto nos conozcas a ambos pero imagina que las personas frete a ti no son las personas a las que respetas ahora sino tus amigos-

 **Me sentía extraño frente a mi Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san estaba intentando llevarse bien conmigo, supongo tenían razón ellos no son mis padre, bueno lo serán pero de alguien en su futuro, yo también quería ser su amigo ahora me sentía emocionado al saber ambos me consideraban y querían entender esto,**

-Bien, Ryuuji a….- _mirando al pelirojo-_

-Hiroto es más que suficiente tampoco necesitas ser muy educado-

-bueno entonces síganme, Midorikawa-san me pidió buscarles algo más cálido para este clima en la bodega así que, R-Ryuuji y Hiroto síganme-

 **pase por en medio y enseguida los dos me siguieron, era extraño pero a la vez emociónate llegue a una bodega donde hace poco Hitomiko trajo alguna ropa que llevaría al orfanato para los chicos, para su buena suerte Hitomiko no era de las que compraba cosas usadas sino compraba buena ropa o aceptaba donaciones en buen estado para los chicos ella era muy amable, bueno creo era algo muy de familia, tenían suerte de que ella no vendría por esto hasta dentro de 2 meses así que al llegar a la bodega los lleve a la pila de cajas para que eligieran algo para ellos y cambiaran su ropa por algo mejor ya que aquí el invierno era peor que en otras ciudades y más al estar cercas del monte Fuji. Ellos se acercaron y buscaron en algunas cajas y tras encontrar algo y cambiarse salieron luciendo diferentes a antes Ryuuji lucía un pantalón negro y una camisa de cuello largo color azul claro y encina un abrigo blanco, Hiroto con un pantalón azul una camisa de manga larga color morado y una bufanda color café así como un abrigo vaya realmente se veían diferente incluso a sus yo adultos porque aunque hiciere frio ellos están dentro de casa muy a lo** primaveral.

-parece que si les quedo algo- _mirando a ambos-_

-te parece, ¿bien ahora que hacemos?-

-¿he?- _mirando a ryuuji sin entenderle-_

-dijo antes de venir aquí estaba en un campamento en el cual planeaba olvidarme de todo jugando o entrenando mi futbol-

-bueno…en casa no hago mucho voy casa de un amigo o me quedo en casa jugando algún videojuego…pero aquí es la segunda vez que vengo así que….supongo podemos buscar hacer algo pero….- _intentaba pensar de que hacer en la casa de su abuelo-_

-bien entonces déjalo en mis manos- _hablaba Ryuuji mientras ponía una mano en el pecho-_

-qué es lo que planeas Midorikawa- _miraba Hiroto a su amigo ya que le sorprendía como iba tomando todo muy en calma-_

-que más, vamos a fuera y juguemos bajo la nieve, vez - _señalando la ventana_ \- vez hay suficiente nieve para jugar-

-acaso tienes 8 años- _sonriendo ante du idea de jugar en la nieve-_

-¡que si los tengo!, - _sonrojándose y después mirar a Masaki-_ vamos ponte algo que vamos a salir-

-no pueden…midorikawa-san no me dijo nada pero…seguro…-

-descuida yo seré responsable-

 **Midorikawa tomo algo de esa cajas y me dio un abrió para después sacarme fuera tras ponerse unos botines, una vez fuera con algo adecuado para la nieve estábamos en el enorme jardín de la casa, realmente esperaba que no me castigaran** **más de por si mi castigo por parte de Hiroto-san aun no lo recibía seguro al verlo me reprenderá, pero no es mi culpa es de ellos por no decirme nada de su separación,**

 **Mientras divagaba recibí una bola de nieve justo en la cara después de sacudirme la nieve mire y vi a Ryuuji reírse de mí, el debería ser el que se preocupe por que yo reciba golpes sorpresa y castigar al causante como lo hace cunado tío Nagumo es brusco, pero no frete a mi estaba uno muy distinto supongo es el chico que no le importa nada con tal de algo de diversión,**

-estas bien cierto- _se acercaba Hiroto-_

-sí, no es nada _\- mirándolo después de terminar de quitarse la nieve de la ropa-_

-bien te parece si nos desquitamos juntos- _dándole una bola de nieve que había juntado-_

-¡Hiroto tu deberías ser mi aliado!- _gritaba ryuuji al estar a una distancia y mirarlo junto a Masaki-_

-bien, entonces comencemos a jugar-

-¡mal amigo, me oyes!-

 **Hiroto se acercó y me dio una bola de nieve y comenzamos a jugar juntos a arrogarnos nieve, por un momento incluso olvide todo este misterio del cómo es que estaba aquí y me sentía como con mis amigos del primer año, me divertía olvidándome un poco de los detalles.**

 **En camino a casa cada uno tomo su automóvil, además así me daba tiempo de pensar el cómo decirle a Hiroto sobre lo ocurrido yo aún no terminaba ni de asimilar la idea de que ayer por la noche frete a mi esos dos estaban, ¿por qué?,**

 **Llegue a casa y detuve el automóvil pero no baje incluso después de detenerlo en lujar de eso puse la frete en el volante y después se acercó Hiroto abriendo la puerta de mi automóvil,**

-bien habla de buena vez, condujiste muy rápido y ahora te vez muy nervios sino es por Masaki entonces ¿porque?-

-yo….no sé cómo decirlo aun-

-no importa lo que sea lo arreglaremos por ello estoy contigo y por eso me has pedido venir, aunque no es necesario siempre iré en tu ayuda-

-bien, te diré pero juro que si te ríes te matare-

-bien, dime que te ocurre-

 **Suspire y salí del vehículo después de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y de cerrar la puerta y sin tener una idea clara hable con Hiroto de lo ocurrido.**

* * *

 **ºººººººººº**

 **Le hable a Hiroto detalladamente de lo que había pasado y como pensé no me creyó nada así que me enoje pero después de su suplica para que me dejara de bromas y me calmara le deje en claro con mi tono de voz que lo que decía era cierto así que le conté el hecho incluso yo también lo había dudado pero era tan real como el que lo estuviera viendo yo a el ahora,**

-bien te creeré, pero hasta no ver-

-entonces vamos entra a casa ahora mismo-

-bien, andando- _regresando a su automóvil para buscar algunas cosas-_

-me sorprende sea masaki quien lo comprende mejor que tu-

-¿de qué hablas?- _mirándolo y detener su paso-_

-el solo hecho que él lo tomo como si nada como si no fura nada extraño a diferencia de ti-

-supongo que ya está acostumbrado _\- abriendo el automóvil y sacando un par de maletas-_

-¿de qué hablas?-

-bueno, después de que su padre lo dejara vino a vivir con nosotros y tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que tenía dos padres y dos tíos que no son de su familia pero los ve como tal una tía que antes era quien lo cuidaba en el orfanato y paso de la soledad a un montón de personas que lo quieren-

-supongo entender tu punto-

 **Entramos en la casa y al entrar llame a Masaki pero él no me respondía así que después de cerrar la puerta y de dejar las cosas que Hiroto había traído consigo en su automóvil en la sala fuimos a buscarlo juntos hasta que llego frete a ambos tras entrar del jardín,**

-Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san están de regreso-

-Masaki dime dónde están esos dos-

-esos dos, bueno…- _mirando a Hiroto y bajar ma mirada-_

-descuida hablaremos después de lo otro es importante si, pero antes debemos resolver este otro problema-

-sí, ellos están fuera yo entre por que escuche me llamaban-

-bien, vamos entra Hiroto te ha traído algunas cosas ve y ponla en tu habitación y acomódala o quien se molestara nuevamente contigo seré yo-

-bien iré enseguida, compermiso-

 **Después de manda a masaki acomodar sus cosas yo iba a salir pero me acorde de algo importante así que detuve a Hiroto del brazo,**

-¿qué ocurre?-

-yo, nosotros…no deberíamos mencionar el hecho de nuestra relación, ¿no crees?-

-de que hablas-

-cuando chicos a nosotros no nos interesaba más que nuestra amistad y saber quién era mejor, claro me enamore después de mis 15 años, pero no fuimos una pareja hasta los 20 y vivimos juntos a los 22 casi antes de adoptar a Masaki-

-entiendo tu punto, no te preocupes, bien que tanto les has dicho-

-bueno que masaki es solo mío y bueno que te conozco, pero solo como un amigo incluso ahora, o eso es lo que ellos han terminado por deducir ya que intente no decirles nada-

-bueno entonces ver para creer y ya veremos cómo hacer que este tiempo seamos "amigos"-

-perdona, pero creo es mejor así incluso si tenemos que fingir-

-andando-

 **Salimos después de eso al jardín y vimos a esos dos frete a la puerta, supongo que como Masaki entro lo estarían esperando, ¿o no? pero parecían asombrados de ver a Hiroto, supongo normal en el pequeño Kiyama y talvez en Ryuuji al ver en lo que se convertiría su mejor amigo,**

-Midorikawa - _hablaba Hiroto-_ ¿quién es el?-

-no es fácil la deducir para ti, en fin él es Hiroto le pedí venir ya que bueno seguro juntos podemos tratar este tema-

-vaya es verdad lo que decías, creí tendría que llamar a un hospital- _Mencionaba Kira a Midorikawa al ver las versiones jóvenes de ellos-_

-¿qué?- _molesto por el comentario-_

-Midorikawa me ha contado muy poco pero me gustaría me contaran él como llegaron aquí o que fue lo último que hicieron, vamos entremos y conversemos juntos-

 **Que era esto me sentía extraño como si sintiera un golpe en el pecho después de ver a el adulto que será Hiroto, supongo era por la impresión, mire a Hiroto y el parecía sorprendido pero después cambio su mirada a una más calmada, ese era Hiroto ante todo intentaba ser calmado, así no entendiera nada, seguimos a nuestros "yo adultos", pero al llegar a la sala no vi a Masaki ¿Dónde habrá ido?,**

-bueno cuenten que fue lo último que hicieron-

-nosotros – _hablaba Hiroto_ \- estábamos en un campamento junto a Suzuno, Nagumo y otros chicos por sugerencia de Hitomiko, pero por alguna razón al estar cercas al monte fuji insistí en ir con ryuuji a ver lo que quedaba de la "academia alíen" y bueno después de entrar y mirar el interior y cuidar de que ryuuji no saliera corriendo-

-hey- _mirando a Hiroto-_

-llegamos donde antes estaba el meteorito y después….nada en ese sitio solo era desastre al igual que todo el lujar y de pronto se sintió literalmente como si la tierra nos tragara y después aparecimos en el jardín de esta casa-

-vaya pues no dice mucho, _-Habla el mayor, Hiroto-_ aunque no existe forma de que así como así alguien sea arrastrado a un sitio diferente, seguro debe haber algo más-

-¿entonces podemos regresar a nuestro hogar _?- preguntaba ryuuji-_

-quien sabe ,seguro que así como llegaron podrán irse, pero hasta no saber nada podría quedarse aquí con ambos, además no importa el que su historia ya habrá sido alterada así que estén cómodos dejen a nosotros a los mayores investigar esto _\- hablaba Midorikawa para aspirarles ánimos a los chicos-_

-bien-

-bueno si me permiten debo ir a otro lado-

 **Hiroto salió de la habitación sabia a bien donde iba y era a hablar con Masaki, quería ir pero sería grosero dejar a ellos solos además seguro que Hiroto debe hablar con él sin que yo interfiera esta vez.**

 **Le hable a Hiroto detalladamente de lo que había pasado y como pensé no me creyó nada así que me enoje pero después de su suplica para que me dejara de bromas y me calmara le deje en claro con mi tono de voz que lo que decía era cierto así que le conté el hecho incluso yo también lo había dudado pero era tan real como el que lo estuviera viendo yo a el ahora,**

-bien te creeré, pero hasta no ver-

-entonces vamos entra a casa ahora mismo-

-bien, andando- _regresando a su automóvil para buscar algunas cosas-_

-me sorprende sea masaki quien lo comprende mejor que tu-

-¿de qué hablas?- _mirándolo y detener su paso-_

-el solo hecho que él lo tomo como si nada como si no fura nada extraño a diferencia de ti-

-supongo que ya está acostumbrado _\- abriendo el automóvil y sacando un par de maletas-_

-¿de qué hablas?-

-bueno, después de que su padre lo dejara vino a vivir con nosotros y tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que tenía dos padres y dos tíos que no son de su familia pero los ve como tal una tía que antes era quien lo cuidaba en el orfanato y paso de la soledad a un montón de personas que lo quieren-

-supongo entender tu punto-

 **Entramos en la casa y al entrar llame a Masaki pero él no me respondía así que después de cerrar la puerta y de dejar las cosas que Hiroto había traído consigo en su automóvil en la sala fuimos a buscarlo juntos hasta que llego frete a ambos tras entrar del jardín,**

-Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san están de regreso-

-Masaki dime dónde están esos dos-

-esos dos, bueno…- _mirando a Hiroto y bajar ma mirada-_

-descuida hablaremos después de lo otro es importante si, pero antes debemos resolver este otro problema-

-sí, ellos están fuera yo entre por que escuche me llamaban-

-bien, vamos entra Hiroto te ha traído algunas cosas ve y ponla en tu habitación y acomódala o quien se molestara nuevamente contigo seré yo-

-bien iré enseguida, compermiso-

 **Después de manda a masaki acomodar sus cosas yo iba a salir pero me acorde de algo importante así que detuve a Hiroto del brazo,**

-¿qué ocurre?-

-yo, nosotros…no deberíamos mencionar el hecho de nuestra relación, ¿no crees?-

-de que hablas-

-cuando chicos a nosotros no nos interesaba más que nuestra amistad y saber quién era mejor, claro me enamore después de mis 15 años, pero no fuimos una pareja hasta los 20 y vivimos juntos a los 22 casi antes de adoptar a Masaki-

-entiendo tu punto, no te preocupes, bien que tanto les has dicho-

-bueno que masaki es solo mío y bueno que te conozco, pero solo como un amigo incluso ahora, o eso es lo que ellos han terminado por deducir ya que intente no decirles nada-

-bueno entonces ver para creer y ya veremos cómo hacer que este tiempo seamos "amigos"-

-perdona, pero creo es mejor así incluso si tenemos que fingir-

-andando-

 **Salimos después de eso al jardín y vimos a esos dos frete a la puerta, supongo que como Masaki entro lo estarían esperando, ¿o no? pero parecían asombrados de ver a Hiroto, supongo normal en el pequeño Kiyama y talvez en Ryuuji al ver en lo que se convertiría su mejor amigo,**

-Midorikawa - _hablaba Hiroto-_ ¿quién es el?-

-no es fácil la deducir para ti, en fin él es Hiroto le pedí venir ya que bueno seguro juntos podemos tratar este tema-

-vaya es verdad lo que decías, creí tendría que llamar a un hospital- _Mencionaba Kira a Midorikawa al ver frete a las versiones jóvenes de ellos-_

-¿qué?- _molesto por el comentario-_

-Midorikawa me ha contado muy poco pero me gustaría me contaran él como llegaron aquí o que fue lo último que hicieron, vamos entremos y conversemos juntos-

 **Que era esto me sentía extraño como si sintiera un golpe en el pecho después de ver a el adulto que será Hiroto, supongo era por la impresión, mire a Hiroto y el parecía sorprendido pero después cambio su mirada a una más calmada, ese era Hiroto ante todo intentaba ser calmado, así no entendiera nada, seguimos a nuestros "yo adultos", pero al llegar a la sala no vi a Masaki ¿Dónde habrá ido?,**

-bueno cuenten que fue lo último que hicieron-

-nosotros – _hablaba Hiroto_ \- estábamos en un campamento junto a Suzuno, Nagumo y otros chicos por sugerencia de Hitomiko, pero por alguna razón al estar cercas al monte fuji insistí en ir con ryuuji a ver lo que quedaba de la "academia alíen" y bueno después de entrar y mirar el interior y cuidar de que ryuuji no saliera corriendo-

-hey- _mirando a Hiroto-_

-llegamos donde antes estaba el meteorito y después….nada en ese sitio solo era desastre al igual que todo el lujar y de pronto se sintió literalmente como si la tierra nos tragara y después aparecimos en el jardín de esta casa-

-vaya pues no dice mucho, _-Habla el mayor, Hiroto-_ aunque no existe forma de que así como así alguien sea arrastrado a un sitio diferente, seguro debe haber algo más-

-¿entonces podemos regresar a nuestro hogar _?- preguntaba ryuuji-_

-quien sabe ,seguro que así como llegaron podrán irse, pero hasta no saber nada podría quedarse aquí con ambos, además no importa el que su historia ya habrá sido alterada así que estén cómodos dejen a nosotros a los mayores investigar esto _\- hablaba Midorikawa para aspirarles ánimos a los chicos-_

-bien-

-bueno si me permiten debo ir a otro lado-

 **Hiroto salió de la habitación sabia a bien donde iba y era a hablar con Masaki, quería ir pero sería grosero dejar a ellos solos además seguro que Hiroto debe hablar con él sin que yo interfiera esta vez.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

 **Después de dejar la sala subí las escaleras relámete me era impresionante y no sabía cómo tomar las cosas realmente parecía Midorikawa ya se hacía una idea y estaba cómodo pero yo no, cuando llegue al segundo piso vi a Masaki salir de su habitación y me acerque a él,**

-lo, lo siento- _bajando la mirada-_

-entiendes que lo que has hecho está mal cierto, por no der fue una tontería, sabes que pudo haberte pasado algo aun así decidiste irte de casa, ¿dame una buna razón para lo que hiciste?-

-yo…extrañaba a Midorikawa-san yo….. _-manteniendo la mirada abajo para después alzarla junto con un poco su voz sin gritar-_ ¡no quiero se separen por ello quería verlo no quiero mis padres me dejen nuevamente!, no ustedes por lo menos-

-sabes lo mucho que me preocupe al no verte _-poniéndose a la altura de Masaki y tomarlo de los hombros-_ si te hubiera ocurrido algo no me lo perdonaría a mí ya que se supone estabas a mi cuidado, escucha bien lo que te diere jamás Midorikawa y yo nos separaremos siempre estaremos para ti estoy seguro malinterpretas nuestra conversación aunque no tenías por qué escuchar y menos a escondidas algo privado-

-pero los escuche decir se separarían-

-sí pero es otro tipo de separación, el vendría aquí por trabajo y después tu y yo nos reuniríamos con él, no es como que nos fuéramos a separar y menos dejarte así que la otra vez que escuches algo no hagas nada no intentes salir de nuevo de casa o esta vez realmente seré severo contigo, te castigare pero solo para hacerte entender que no debes salir de casa sin permiso y menos subir al automóvil de un extraño y pedirle te lleve a un sitio-

-¿pero era Nagumo-san?-

-es igual, de tener doble moral seguro te secuestraba y me pedía un rescate así que antes de hacer algo piensa en las consecuencias nunca se sabe con quién te encuentras-

-sí, lo siento mucho, lamento haberlo preocupado, _-sonriendo_ \- padre-

-esas palabras suena bien, tu castigo será nada menos que mantener a ese par alejado de nosotros, Midorikawa a dicho lo entiendes muy bien, ¿cierto?-

-sí, si son ustedes no hay problema-

-bien puedes estar junto a ellos, aunque seamos los mismo nuestras vidas son muy distintas así como pensamientos además hay cosas que no deben saber, así que es mejor mantenerles lejos, te prometo después tendremos vacaciones solo los tres pero siempre y cuando obedezcas y entiendas en ocasiones estamos muy ocupados pero eso no significa no te queramos y deseemos estar contigo o los tres juntos-

-bien-

-vamos regresemos con Midorikawa o me matara por dejarlo solo-

 **Poco después salió Midorikawa-san de la habitación, pensar que tal vez no pudiéramos regresar y seguro era mi culpa, de ser así ninguno podría tener un futuro, tal vez….**

-hey, que te ocurre, hiroto- preguntaba ryuuji al ver la expresión de su amigo muy seria-

-nada-

-no me vengas con nada, ¿qué ocurre?- _poniéndose en frete para hacerlo hablar ya que lo conocía bien-_

-¿qué pasaría si no pudiéramos regresar?, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí….seguro esto es mi culpa de no haber insistido no estaríamos en esto o por lo menos no tú, yo…-

-basta Hiroto – _dándole un leve golpe en el hombro y hacer lo mirarse a la cara_ \- no es como que tu intencionalmente hubieras hecho que algo nos hiciera venir aquí, olvídalo no tienes la culpa veras que regresaremos y nos reiremos de esto después-

-eso espero- _mirando a ryuuji y sonreír ante el entusiasmo de el otro-_

-bien ahora intentemos saber más de este futuro-hablaba ryuuji mientras salía de la habitación seguido por hiroto-

-acaso no te importa arruinar nada, que tal si te enteras de algo que no deberías-

-bueno….-pensándolo-… ni modo-

-¿enserio no te importa?-

-a que le temes, a saber que puede casarte con Yagami- _parando de golpe y ver a hiroto-_

-no me importa- _pasaba a ryuuji hasta ser detenido por el hombro-_

-¡eso quieres!, ¿cierto?, seguro te mueres de ganas de saberlo por eso te fuiste a una cita con ella-

-no es así, ya te dije fui con las chicas de "Gaia" solo que me quede junto a ella tras que las otras salieron corriendo con las compras ordenadas por Hitomiko tras llegar al orfanato-

-si claro, pero a mí que me importa _\- pasando a Hiroto y dejar notar su molestia-_

-nada, solo vienes restregándolo ya un mes- _mirando a ryuuji el cual paro y lo encaro_ -

-ya dije no me importa-

-¿les pasa algo?-

 **En ese momento ambos miramos a quien nos llamaba y tras ryuuji estaba Masaki quien miraba con sorpresa a ambos, nos quedamos callados hasta que ryuuji se acercó a él, esperaba ya se olvidara del tema por buena vez,**

-nada cosa de ambos- _decía ryuuji-_

-saben me dolería mucho que no se lleven bien, ya que ellos siempre se llevan bien-

-¿hablas de nosotros?- _preguntaba ryuuji-_

-no que va, de quien más- _decía Hiroto mientras se reía tapando su boca con su palma-_

-no me hables, _-viendo a Hiroto y pasar a Masaki-_ bien masaki ha llegado la hora de jugar a policías y ladrones, yo te hare preguntas y tú me respondes-

-a esto, ¿dónde están Midorikawa y Hiroto?, dijo los adultos- _habla Hiroto al no verlos cercas-_

-a bueno….mencionaron algo de hablar de cosas de adultos… pero seguro hablaran de trabajo, solo eso nada más que eso- _desviando la mirada-_

 **Tanto Hiroto como yo nos quedamos intrigados, supongo era normal hablan cosas de adultos, seguro algo de lo cual nosotros aunque seamos ellos no estamos incluidos a saber,**

-dime Masaki, ellos, ¿nosotros estamos juntos de laguna forma?, me refiero, trabajo o Hiroto es mi sirviente- _hablaba al estar molesto-_

-bueno….ambos trabajan juntos si, en una compañía pero no están juntos de ninguna forma…- _intentando mentir_ -no es como que pudieran cierto, solo son buenos amigos, que siempre están juntos….-

-supongo entiendo, quizás,…siguiente pregunta, dime ambos, ¿estamos casados?- _seguía con las preguntas ryuuji-_

-¿he?-

-eso es normal no, dijo ya que me entere salgo con alguien así que sin duda debe ser mi novia o esposa, ¿dime estamos casados?-

-b-bien….- _sintiéndose incomodo-_

-basta ryuuji, no crees es suficiente- _notando lo incomodo de la conversación para masaki-_

-¿qué cosa?- _mirando a Hiroto-_

-él no es a quien debes preguntarle tantas cosas que lo incomoden, yo también quiero saber mucho pero no crees que lo mejor es ir directo a ellos-

-es verdad, perdóname- _mirando a masaki-_

-está bien-

-bien entonces vamos a preguntarles _\- hablaba ryuuji intentando ir con ellos pero masaki lo detuvo el paso-_

-no pueden, enserio….seguro es privada su conversación…seguro que cuando termine de hablar nos buscan-

-vaya….pero…-

-¿por qué no jugamos? o seguro se sentían fatigados o con hambre-

-yo estoy bien- _respondía Hiroto a masaki-_

-bien ya que me insistes masaki te preparare algo de comer-

-hey espera-

 **Ryuuji me tomo de la mano y me llevo con él a la cocina, era muy energético más de lo que será en el futuro… ¿Cómo es que lo soporta hiroto?, supongo el actual es más calmado y como el trabajo es cansado no tiene ni energía para hablar cuando esta en casa y termina su trabajo,**

 **Llegamos a la cocina los tres y comenzó a sacar todo lo que creo podía servirle, solo espero no termine yo limpiando.**

* * *

 **bien espero fuera del agrado hasta la siguiente continuación,  
espero a mas tardar el día 18-nov subir continuación. bye bye**


	6. Cap6

**Saludos les traigo continuación espero sea del agrado, bien antes tengo dos noticias quizás malas para unos o buenas, bueno eso depende.**

 **1- publicare fics largos para no dejar a medias la historia, (** _solo espero no sea aburrida, si lo es díganlo por favor_ **.)**

 **2- esto me llevara más tiempo de lo esperado aun así d días tendrán continuación y lo hare saber claro,**

 **Aclarando eso,** ahora si espero les guste la continuación **esta vez utilice dos formas de hacer el fic,  
aun así si hay algún erro ortográfico, lo siento, y espero sea entendible la historia….**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 6**

 **Cuando salí a buscar a Hiroto y masaki ellos venían bajando las escaleras después le pedí a masaki nos dejara solos, pero Hiroto le pidió entretener a nuestras vistas ya que quería hablar conmigo algo, así masaki se fue y yo subí las escaleras junto a Hiroto hasta el despacho en el segundo piso,**

-¿dime que hablaste con masaki?- _entrando al despacho y recargarse sobre el escritorio-_

-nada, pero estoy seguro entenderá aun así tenemos que hablar con él- _parándose frente a midorikawa-_

-sí, pero no sería el único- _bajando la mirada-_

-¿qué dices?-

-estaba pensando, deberíamos decirles la verdad-

-pero tú mismo no quieres, ¿me equivoco?-

-eso es cierto, que tal…si a mí, no me gusta Hiroto…- _mirando a Hiroto y compararlo con él hace 10 años-_ aunque no me acordaba lo lindo que te veías con el cabello recto-

-acaso tienes alguna queja-

-no…pero…- _regresando al anterior tema-_

-tú no quieres decirle y eso está bien, tampoco sé cómo lo tomarían, además yo que recuerde siempre me gustaste-

-sí, pero no de esa forma, _-mostrándose_ \- sólo como un amigo ya que siempre que podías lo dejándolo claro-

-¿que no te lo dije?, a mí me gustaste siempre, solo que no creí fuera normal, de saber me correspondías hubiéramos salido desde hace tiempo y no tener que esperar hasta los 20 años-

-como sea no hablamos de nosotros sino de ellos…creo que antes de hablar con masaki debemos hablar con ellos, además no sabemos por cuánto están aquí-

-con más razón no deberían saber nada, midorikawa tu qué harías si te enteras que estás en una relación con quien llamas tu mejor amigo con quien incluso te peleaste cuando era Grand-

-bueno…yo…- _desviando la mirada-_

-ni tú puedes responderte, así que es mejor no mencionar nada y solo mantener a masaki al mayor cuidado porque incluso aunque él nos conoce podrían preguntarle y sabes a masaki no se le da mentir-

-cierto, eso o le creemos tanto que apostamos a ello,…aun así creo deberíamos, ¿Hiroto tu no quieres saber lo que te depara el futuro?-

-no, prefiero sea así como hasta ahora-

-bueno pues yo…si quiero saberlo, quiero saber todo lo que haré y si tú estarás junto a mí sin importar cómo-

-midorikawa….supongo puedo apoyar tu idea…-

-entonces solo le diré a ryuuji tu puedes quedarte en la intriga…aunque no se ni como comenzar la conversación aunque sean nosotros no me siento con valor-

-bien entonces te apoyare sino porque estoy junto a ti- _tomándolo del hombro-_

 **Mientras Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san estaban ocupados en quién sabe qué cosa, ryuuji y Hiroto hacían lo mismo ¿quizás?, tenía un rato sentado en la silla frente a la barra de la cocina mirando a un ryuuji preparando lo que él llamaba su especialidad, no tengo ni idea de que sea ya que Midorikawa-san su especialidad es mi platillo favorito cosa que dudo él sepa,**

-Hiroto, acaso no ayudabas a ryuuji- _miraba masaki a Hiroto quien se acercaba a él y sentarse en la siga junto a él-_

-bueno digamos me gritó, no me meta con su forma de hacer las cosas-

-él sabe cocinar-

-no, aun práctica junto a todos en el orfanato, digamos que de los peores en el noveno-

-¿no sabe cocinar?, ¿Hiroto, sabes cocinar?- _mirando al pelirrojo pero ya sabiendo la respuesta, eso creía-_

-yo, si pero no me gusta, no me aficiona-

 **Vaya creer escuchar eso, cuando midorikawa-san tiene un gran don en hacer comidas de lujo y Hiroto-san es quien le ayuda más cuando está cansado es quien hace la cena, en especial vacaciones,**

-masaki se yo mismo le dije a ryuuji te dejara en paz, ¿pero dime me relaciono contigo de alguna forma?-

-¿cómo?-

-lo dijo porque estás muy cómodo parece junto a mí y yo bueno me siento confiado también, como decirlo …no soy del tipo de chico que se relaciona fácil con alguien al igual midorikawa, pero me has agradado, por eso pregunto-

-bueno…podría decir que…hiroto es como…otros padre para mí _\- miraba a otra parte-_

-vaya que bien- _sonriendo-_

-hey tú, ¿acaso intentas robarme a mi hijo?, acaso no te dije, él es mío soy su padre-

-vaya mamá vino al rescate de su hijo- _pasando la mano por la frente de masaki y después ver a ryuuji-_

-que si es así, masaki no te dejaré junto a él nunca, recuérdamelo, incluso ahora-

 **Vaya pelean por una tontería, si solo supieran están juntos en una relación abierta y que soy su hijo adoptivo y que seguro no saben lo que hacen juntos cuando dicen "llegaremos tarde a casa", creo estos dos no se llevan bien y mucho menos piensan uno del otro como algo más,**

-bien masaki termine mi obra maestra, - _dejando un plato con un sándwich_ \- ¡ _c_ ome!-

-¿un sándwich?- _miraba masaki el sándwich hasta eso bien preparado de ryuuji para el-_

-no lo dije midorikawa no es bueno en cocinar solo hace cosas prácticas y fáciles cómo hervir agua y comidas prácticas-

-si tan bueno te crees haz algo, señor genio- _molesto ante el comentario y ver a Hiroto-_

-no se necesita ser un genio para hacer algo que hasta un niño puede hacer, lo olvidaba aun lo eres- _riendo y jugar con su flequillo-_

-ya me arte, - _dándole un manotazo_ \- no me importa la situación tú me desagradas-

-vamos cálmate-

-no lo haré siempre me estas molestando, ¿tanto te desagrado?, ¡responde!-

 **Estos dos se estaban peleando, ¿Qué debería hacer?, cuando ellos están de malas y no se habla basta que yo diga "papà" o simplemente se abstiene de demostrarlo frente mío a excepción de la última vez, para que se le solide siquiera su molestia soy su hijo cariñoso ,eso desde que me adoptaron…pero eso no serviría con ellos, pero no había opción tenía que hacer algo al respecto seguro que si pelean y no se habla no podría existir…bueno no es cierto ya que en su mundo yo tendría como 3 años, pero no podría estar con ellos…**

-para nada a mí me agradas y mucho, incluso ahora-

 **En ese momento entrando a la cocina estaba mis héroes, "casi", y era Hiroto-san quien le respondía a ryuuji el cual tanto como Hiroto estaba sorprendido al verlo a ambos adultos en ese lugar,**

-¿acaso estaba discutiendo?- _preguntaba Midorikawa al verlos a ambos y llegar un poco después que Hiroto-_

-…-

-bien…-

 **En ese momento ryuuji salió corriendo hubiera ido tras él, pero siempre es lo mismo así que seguro se le pasaría, espero, me quede en ese lugar simplemente desviando la mirada de los presente, seguro daba a notar no me importaba, pero no era así, solo que no sabía qué decir,**

Salí de ese lugar llegando al jardín olvidándome incluso del frío y apreté los puños, ¿Por qué él siempre es así?, desde el día que lo vi con Reina no puedo dejar de molestarme por todo y lo peor es que me provoca y no…le importa….

-grandísimo tarado _\- gritando-_

-te enfermaras- _dejando caer un saco grande para el-_

 **Mire hacia atrás y vi era Hiroto, pero no el mío sino el de mi yo adulto, vaya la última persona que esperaba ver, me cubrí la cara con el abrigo y solo me quede de pie en la nieve,**

-deberías ponértelo bien, los niños pequeños deben abrigarse o enferman, en especial tu-

 **El comenzó a ponerse bien el saco tras quitarlo de mi cara, me quedaba grande aun así lo abotonó a mí, por alguna razón me sentía acalorado, supongo es por el abrigo, así que me abrace para entrar en calor y después el me hizo acompañarlo a la duela de la casa para sentarse y quedarse un poco cercas,**

-recuerdo que siempre me peleaba con Midorikawa, pero era solo por dos cosas muy pequeñas, no saber qué decir realmente-

-…-

-admito ahora que midorikawa es una persona admirable algo que quizás de joven no note ya que sabía que si se esmeraba mejoraría pero no sabía cómo decírselo muchas veces lo moleste ganándome su odio y reproche hasta que lo lamente-

-¿Por qué?, sabías era un gran _….-recordando no era la persona a quien odiaba aunque era él en unos años_ -…perdón-

-cuando cumplí 15 años mi padre me envió a otro país, no lo vi y ni siquiera pude decirle la verdad o un adiós realmente lamento haber discutido con el-

-¿padre? , hiroto es huérfano, ¿seguro también tú?-

-bueno no ahora, antes quizás, el hiroto que tú conoces sí pero el yo actual no les, tengo una maravillosa familia y vivo feliz incluso con la familia que yo forme-

-¿estás…casado?-

-bueno en esas palabras no pero si de alguna forma he estado junto a esa persona viviendo cercas de 3 años _…-susurrando-_ pronto será nuestro aniversario-

-¿Qué cosa?…no, yo…-

-¿te decepciona?-

-¿supongo es con yagami, no?,- _dando a notar su molestia en su pregunta_ \- estás casado con ella-

-así que ese es el problema-

-¿¡qué cosa!?-

-supongo que ya fue el supuesto día que fui a una cita con Yagami pero no es así-

-si claro defiéndete, se lo que vi y ustedes regresaban de una cita, _-parándose de la duela y encarar a Hiroto en un tono de molestia en su voz_ \- seguro que estás casado con ella-

-supongo que midorikawa tenía razón- _parándose y quedar frente a ryuuji-_

-¿de qué?-

-deberíamos decirles la verdad de lo contrario ustedes dos terminaran odiándose y arruinaran este futuro-

-que tiene de bueno, tan feliz eres con….- _siendo interrumpido-_

-contigo,…bueno contigo dentro de 10 años-

-¿qué cosa _?- al escuchar eso abrió los ojos en par y miró a Hiroto sin parpadear-_

-midorikawa y yo…no somos amigos, sino…algo más-

-¿enemigos?-

-no,…pareja….aunque debería darle crédito a masaki, aunque también me gustas, ¿aunque no sé desde cuándo?-

-seguro que mientes para que no me moleste, pero esta mentira aparte de mala es más que molesta, hiroto y yo no somos nada , amigos quizás pero yo no siento nada por el-

-¿seguro?-

-¡si!-

-bien si eso es lo que piensas, - _parándose de la duela y ver a ryuuji_ \- pero…no deberías moleste por lo que dijo, si quieres una disculpa la tendrías,…lamento lo que hice-

-no funciona….ve y díselo a mi yo adulto si le importa, conmigo no funciona _–haciendo un puchero y desviar la mirada-_

-le importa y mucho, él está preocupado por ambos así que seguro esta discusión le podrá mal así como lo estás tú, bueno aunque es de esperarse-

-entonces…- _mirando a Hiroto-_ ¿si te pregunto de mi me responderás?-

-si es lo que buscas, si lo más preciso que pueda aunque deberías ser Midorikawa quien hable contigo, pero le conozco bien como para decirte un poco-

 **Después de que Hiroto se fue tras de él, me quedé junto a masaki y Hiroto supongo él podrá manejarlo mejor, yo podría ponerme en un plan obstinado y no hacer nada, confió en él y que mejor me conoce, después cuando me acerque a él me miró y bajó la mirada dando a notar arrepentimiento,**

-lamento…yo…-

-no importa, para mí eso es algo olvidado, el pasado como eras ya pasó para mí y hace mucho que te perdone, claro que hubo muchas cosas que Hiroto hizo para que le perdonara sus acciones una por una-

-lamento decir…no eres bueno cocinando-

-acaso masaki no mencionó nada…-

-¿eh, qué cosa?-

-es normal masaki no es un niño a quien le guste presumir el buen talento que tengo ni el propio, solo se come mis creaciones, pero yo quizás antes solo hacía cosas muy simples pero fue por Hiroto que mejore- _sonriendo-_

-¿por mí?, ¿porque por mí?-

-bueno digamos que cuando me empeñe a mejorar fuiste tú el que estuvo conmigo y se comió todo lo que hacía, incluso una vez me moleste y lo mande la médico, aunque después me arrepentí, aun así me apoyaste y cuando mejore me ayudarte a medir mi error en las cosas que hacía-

-¿error?-

-condimentaba o lo olvidaba, poner especias a la comida, aunque me alegra masaki no pasara por mi tortura alimenticia, aunque seguro le hice una o dos úlceras a Hiroto-

-….-

-si quieres disculparte es mejor lo hagas con el chico de 14 años no con el de 24 años, ¿no crees?-

-realmente te volverás una persona admirable-

-bueno en parte te lo debo, pero no se lo digas a cierto hombre - _guiñándo el ojo_ \- se le subirá el ego y a otro chico seguro no le gustara la idea-

-supongo con los años eres muy maduro, me alegra aún seguir siendo tu amigo incluso de grandes-

-bueno…hablando eso…-

-¿qué ocurre?, acaso me equivoco y no seguiremos juntos por más tiempo-

-Hiroto y yo, no somos amigos- _sonrojándose levemente-_

-¿no?, entonces por que parece se llevan bien, ¿solo fingen por nosotros acaso?-

-no,…nosotros, bueno-

-Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san son mis padres- _mencionaba masaki al sentir aburrida ya la conversación-_

-¿qué cosa?- _sorprendido y mirar al adulto frente a él-_

-es así, Hiroto y yo jamás salimos pero me di cuenta lo necesitaba así que le declare mi amor además también quise a masaki y el adora a Hiroto aunque es algo que aún no admite, masaki es mi mayor motivo que me hizo dar cuenta necesitaba a Hiroto, aunque claro a mis 14 años deseaba verlo lejos, pero quizás eran celos…casi al llegar a los 20 años fue cuando note ese sentimiento-

-¿celos?-

-Hiroto es tan popular con quien lo rodeaba que era fácil me dejara de lado, eso me molestaba y lo peor es que le daba por molestarme con sus comentarios, pero eso es algo que se cambiara-

 **Al terminar de decir eso pase mi mano por la cabeza de hiroto, era extraño pero no diferente, solo quiero estar junto a él así tenga que darle un empujón estoy seguro que jamás le guste a Hiroto hasta el día de mi confesión así que para él será difícil entender cómo me siento o como me sentía al soportar algo que creí jamás pasaría, ¿ahora que lo pienso Hiroto no se lo pensó mucho al aceptar mi confesión?,**

 **Poco después llegó Hiroto y ryuuji a la cocina así que decidí mandar a los niños a otro lugar haciendo quedar atrás a masaki, aún teníamos pendiente esa conversación,**

-bien masaki es hora de nuestra conversación- _hablaba Hiroto-_

-acaso, ¿no es tan ocupados con el otro asunto?-

-descuida masaki será más complicado lo otro pero tú eres más importante- _respondía Midorikawa_

 **Cuando se trata de hablar con él a masaki no le gusta, aunque se le encanta cuando estamos los tres y comemos algo delicioso o estamos frente al televisor mirando películas y comiendo alguna cosa dulce solo no le gustaba cuando era castigado por ambos,**

-lamento lo que hice pero…- _recordando su acción y la conversación de ambos-_

-déjanos hablar masaki, - _hablaba Hiroto-_ primero danos una buena explicación del porqué de lo que hiciste a mí y Midorikawa, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve?-

-lo siento…yo…escuche…se iban a separar y estaban discutiendo además,…- _bajando la mirada_ \- bueno yo no… no quiero ver se separen, yo realmente les aprecio a ambos-

-para comenzar no debiste salir de casa sin mi permiso y más importante escuchar nuestras conversaciones, _-teniendo un tono serio ante masaki_ \- además más si estamos en nuestro trabajo-

-pero lo más importante, masaki no puedes salirte por tu cuenta si te hubiera pasado algo yo…nosotros no nos lo perdonaremos porque para ambos, Hiroto y yo tu eres muy importante-

-…-

-pero eso no importa si discutimos no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas, los adultos tenemos nuestras formas de tratar las cosas no hagas algo tan irresponsable y menos algo que ponga tu vida en peligro-

-lo lamento- _manteniendo la mirada hacia el suelo-_

-bien, cómo son tus vacaciones no estarás castigado y por el problema actual así que cuando regresemos a casa los tres juntos tendrás tu castigo….que tal algo de trabajo extra en casa-

-está bien, y lamento haberme ido de casa y preocuparlos-

-está bien lamentamos discutir, preocuparte y no haberme despedido de ti, _-acariciaba Midorikawa la cabeza de Masaki haciendo alzara la mirada-_ pero no era forma de hacer las cosas, así que la otra que nos veas discutir déjanos podremos odiarnos Hiroto y yo por un momento pero a ti ambos te queremos y nos preocupó mucho lo que hiciste, pero me alegra no te pasara nada- _pegando a masaki él para abrazarlo-_

 **Mientras los adultos arreglaban sus problemas con su hijo, no muy lejos, detrás de la puerta estaba cierto peliverde escuchado o intentando hasta ser sorprendido,**

-no sabes es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-¿ajenas?, pero escucho algo que seguro me concierne- h _ablaba ryuuji muy seguro en voz baja-_

-quizás pero no ahora, además ¿creí iba al baño?-

-cierto…ahora que pienso no sabía dónde era e iba a preguntar-

-si claro, anda muévete de ese lugar- _lo tomaba del brazo hiroto para alejarlo del lugar donde ryuuji estaba-_

-tu no me toques aún estoy enfadados contigo…pese a lo que me diga el adulto Hiroto _\- bajando la mirada y esconder un leve sonrojo-_

-¿acaso he dicho algo?-

-¿qué te interesa?- _pasando a hiroto y alejarse de él-_

 **Vaya aún estaba molesto supongo no quería estar junto a mí, el llego a la sala y al azotarse en el sofá me acerque a él y lo tome del hombro para que me mirase, pero solo me ignoraba, cruzando los brazos frente a él y cerrar los ojos,**

-lamento lo que he dicho, lamento no comprender tus sentimientos- _sonado realmente arrepentido-_

-¿sentimientos?, ¡qué sentimientos tendría yo por ti!- _mirando al pelirrojo pero mostrando enojo en su cara-_

-bueno está claro no, yo te g…- _siendo interrumpido-_

-no, lo que vayas a mencionar no es verdad, puede que en este futuro estemos juntos pero nada ha pasado aun, yo jamás estaré con alguien como tú, ¡nunca!- _molesto o eso quería aun aparentar en el fondo lo había perdonado como siempre-_

-pero a mi…-

-nada, olvídate esta vez no te perdonaré fácil, porque yo te odio-

 **Hiroto, él dentro de 10 años me contó no lo veré en un largo tiempo y cuando nos volvamos a ver es cuando estamos juntos, entonces no hay necesidad de decirle nada, además a mí no me gusta Hiroto de esa forma… ¿quizás…no ahora?, le di la espalda a Hiroto y lo ignore hasta que poco después entró Masaki en la sala quedando justo detrás del sofá en donde estábamos sentados,**

-lamento la demora… ¿pasa algo?- _mirando la escena que era familiar pero miraba muy rara vez-_

-nada, dime donde están ellos- _preguntaba hiroto al levantarse del sofá y ver a masaki-_

-bueno preparan la comida, en casa...dijo ellos… en ocasiones se visitan y…- _intentando ocultar el que estaban juntos-_

-no te preocupes, estamos enterados del tipo de relación que tenemos sino está más que claro el deducirlo-

-lo sabes- preguntaba ryuuji mirando por primera vez a hiroto-

-sí, mido-san me lo contó supongo fue Hiroto quien te lo contó a ti-

-sí, de alguna forma-

-vaya- _miraba el pelirrojo al peliverde que parecía haber olvidado su enojo-_

-masaki entonces tu no solo…no solo eres mi, dijo mi hijo, ¿cierto?- _hablaba ryuuji al acercarse a él mencionado y ver de reojo a hiroto-_

-….no, Hiroto y ryuuji...ambos me adoptaron hace tiempo, bueno no mucho solo hace 3 años a decir verdad pronto será su aniversario de 4 años juntos, quizás no estén casados pero es como si lo estuvieran-

-¿aniversario?-

 **Estaba sorprendido de escucharlo, vaya enterarme no hace mucho hiroto y yo tendremos ese tipo de relación aun me hace sentir incómodo, ahora saber tenemos juntos un aniversario me ponía algo nervioso,**

-¿cuándo será?- _preguntaba hiroto-_

-el 18 de este mes-

-¿el 18 de este mes?….. _-se sorprendía hiroto al escucharlo_ \- pero ese días es….-

-cumpleaños de hiroto-san, ¡sí!, creo me contaron, ryuuji se declaró ese día hace un tiempo y para el siguiente año misma fecha fui adoptado por ellos y comenzamos a vivir juntos...eso creo me conto también el tío Nagumo...a y antes de que lo pregunten todos sus amigos son para mi mis tíos, claro puestos ellos mismos-

 **Estaba muy sorprendido incluso hiroto ya que ambos no mencionamos ninguna palabra y solo encontramos nuestras miradas sin decir nada, era claro no entendíamos estoy seguro nuestros y adultos menos, pero….**

-bien por qué no seguimos jugando, seguro después nos buscaran para comer, ¿quieren?-

 **Al escuchar a masaki, le mire supongo no debería pensar mucho en el tema lo que pase pasará, y seguro yo me haré a la idea de tener que soportar al señormolestias y el a mí, además no creo le guste a hiroto así que nada está aún escrito, como dicen al mal tiempo buena cara, lo que tenga que pasar pasara.**

* * *

 **Espero fuera del agrado el fic, hasta la próxima, bye-bye**

 **hagan saber por favor que les parece el fic, así me motivo a hacer las cosas más rápido .**


	7. Cap7

aludos les traigo nuevamente continuación, antes dos cosas , si se preguntan una que otra persona si ¿habrá lemon o un beso? la respuesta es sí y talvez , si coloque algunos besos pero por ahora no serán mencionados hasta el siguiente capítulo y más, lo del lemmon aun lo estoy considerando ya que en esta cuenta casi no coloco fics con lemon pero si lo coloco será algo censurado cosa que casi no se me da la censura y tampoco soy de detalles tan explícitos en fin de colocar el lemmon seria para mido y hiroto adultos y por ahora en este al otro capítulo será concentrado en los jóvenes sin más espero les guste l fic y esto no les cansara y se aburran, ...

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 7**

 **salimos al patio a jugar y gracias a la gran idea de hiroto terminamos jugando a las escondidas, no es una buena opción cuando dejas tus pisadas marcadas en la blanca y espesa nieve, además nunca me ha gustado este juego y es porque siempre me encuentran y con quien siempre pierdo es hiroto, vaya juegos aburrido,**

-hey tú, no se supone debes esconderte- _aparecía hiroto mirando a ryuuji sentado en la nieve-_

-odio estos juegos- _haciendo un puchero-_

-entonces por qué no lo has dicho antes y... _\- siendo interrumpido-_

-ni loco le diré que no a él, primero te rechazo a ti antes que el-

-tan especial se ha vuelto-

-no te he dicho, él es mi hijo… _-mirando a hiroto momentáneamente y bajar la mirada y desviar su vista-_ y quizás el tuyo...pero quizás piense solo en tenerlo yo y….. _-parando la conversación de golpe y mirar a hiroto-_

-¿qué te ocurre?-

-hiroto, ¿cómo será el?-

-hablas de Masaki, acaso no lo ves- _señalando a quien aún estaba contando-_

-no, bueno si hablo de él peor... sino del nuestro masaki-

-¿qué dices?, explícate-

-¿si él tiene 14 años?, tendría 4 años entonces de dónde venimos… _-tomando a hiroto sorpresivamente del hombro-_ es que acaso por mi culpa él aún no ha nacido-

-vamos deja esa idea, _-alejando-_ te juro él no necesita de ambos para nacer, ¿además no sabemos ni su edad?-

-es verdad, soy un mal padre, -dramatizando y poner las manos frente a él temblando- _no sé nada de él y tal parece él sabe todo de mí y de ti, soy un mal padre, dímelo hiroto- mirando al pelirrojo y tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza-_

-hey estás apretando, y dudo lo seas, además aún estás a tiempo de preguntarle lo que quieras-

-lo crees hiroto _\- soltándolo-_

-sí, así como te interesa saber de ti, no creo afecte mucho saber de él al contrario no crees eso nos haría mejores para el-

-que insinúas-

-que seriamos los mejores padres para él cuando llegue el momento de tenerlo, seguro sería más fácil-

-es verdad que gran idea acabo de tener-

-sí seguro-

-oigan se supone se escondan y estar tras un arbusto de pie no es esconderse precisamente-

-masaki- tomándolo de los hombros-

-que ocurre, ryuuji-

-ha llegado el momento en que nos cuentes cómo podemos ser mejores para ti y no solo eso todo de ti nos interesa ahora-

-si no quieren jugar podemos hacer otra cosa….podemos jugar futbol o…-

-no, - _interrumpiendo a masaki-_ quiero saber de ti, así que habla-

-masaki a él le ha dado por saber de ti, me incluyo también, nos gustaría saber de ti más que de nosotros-

 **Estaba sorprendido del repentino interés de ryuuji y hiroto por mi vida, aunque no me gusta hablar de ello, Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san saben perfectamente mi vida sin siquiera decirlo, pero supongo esto es diferente ellos no me adoptaran hasta dentro de unos años o mejor dicho a el chico que ellos adoptaran,**

-tengo una idea vamos a dentro y juguemos algún videojuego-

 **Entre corriendo a casa sin saber realmente una razón, ¿escapar?, no era eso bien podía decirle a ambos todo lo que quisieran pero mi vida antes de ellos no, incluso hasta ahora ni mis padres preguntan mucho aunque supongo no era necesario, Hitomiko-san les dio a saber todo de mí.**

-crees hice mal en preguntar- _mirando a hiroto-_

-no, supongo existe un motivo o es muy tímido-

-...eso espero-

 **Nos adentramos hiroto y yo dentro de la casa tras masaki irse y nos topamos con Midorikawa-san, esto es difícil pero es mejor o comenzare a confundirme al decir "hiroto" a dos personas "distintas" incluso a mí,**

-bien me alegra verlos y aparece ya arreglaron las diferencias, la comida esta lista porque no van al comedor, el baño está sobre el pasillo en la primera puerta así que sean bueno y lávense las manos espero a ambos le guste lo que hice-

-masaki, ¿dónde está el?-

-él está con Hiroto ahora, así que seguro lo verán en el comedor-

 **el siguió derecho a nosotros y nos dirigimos a donde pidió, tras lavarnos las manos y pelearme con hiroto de ver quién iba primero fuimos al comedor encontrándome con masaki, él parecía reírse junto a ese Hiroto de algo, se les veía tan feliz,**

-¿se te perdió algo?- p _reguntaba hiroto al ver a ryuuji tan atento antes de entrar al comedor-_

-nada- _cambiando su expresión y adentrarse sin dar importancia la pregunta realizada-_

 **Supongo que al ver esa escena me sentí algo emocionado, entramos y poco después probamos una buena comida, vaya realmente era muy buena, pensar alguna vez haré algo como esto,**

 **Durante la comida conversamos de algunos recuerdos, mejor dicho de cuando éramos niños y pasamos nuestros días jugando, ¿algo me dice masaki no sabe de esa etapa de los "alíen"?, me parece bien,**

 **Después de terminar esa comida hiroto como yo decidimos ayudar, no solo íbamos a estar de más en este lugar, ¿cierto?, así que hiroto fue ayudar a, mi "Midorikawa" y yo fui con "Hiroto" a ayudarlo a limpiar lo usado en la comida, me ofrecí a secar lo que estaba en el lavaplatos y "Hiroto" los iba acomodando,**

-parece son una buena familia, ustedes, bueno...nosotros tres-

-si no lo negaré, lo somos, al comienzo fue difícil pero con los meses los tres nos fuimos entendiendo-

-puedo preguntar…-

-sobre ti, claro-

-no, sobre….masaki….yo quiero saber de él-

-entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber precisamente?-

-¿cómo lo conocemos?, ¿la razón para adoptarlo?, - _mirando al pelirrojo_ \- ¡no dijo que no lo quiera!, es más me he encariñado con él con las pocas horas que llevo conociéndolo, creo me acostumbre más a la idea que él es mi hijo que a la de que este es mi futuro-

-bueno….para hacerlo fácil, masaki fue abandonado por su padre a los once años, Midorikawa y yo íbamos muy seguido al orfanato a ayudar a mi hermana Hitomiko, pero fue Midorikawa en sí el que lo trató primero, pero seguro eso es lo que hace que masaki lo quiera más, no dijo que a mí no me aprecie pero él podría comer lo que sea con tal de hacerlo feliz, hacer cualquier cosa, aunque es muy testarudo, aunque creo me desvié del tema, masaki es un niño bueno con el que se encontraran y serán una buena familia y la razón para tenerlo, no creo existe una realmente, lo quisimos ya que de pronto se encariño con nosotros cuando siempre fue un niño solitario que se alejaba hasta de Hitomiko-

 **Después de escuchar eso me sentí más interesado, quiero verlo pronto quiero aun saber más, seguro aún existe mucho que quiero saber, bien lo he decidido seré un padre para él y lo haré sentir confiado a mí y que me diga lo que le gusta y que no,**

 **Después de terminar ayudar los adultos se fueron, tal parecía aún tenían trabajo que atender y habían venido aquí por unos asuntos, algo me dice que por muy que fuéramos ellos no nos dirían nada, me siento como un niño de nuevo, claro acepte aun así cuidar de masaki mientras su ausencia,**

-dime, ¿qué tipo de trabajo tiene?-

-no lo dije antes, veamos, Hiroto-san es dueño y el presidente de un conglomerado que representa a varias empresas y Midorikawa-san trabaja junto a él y está en su representación es una de sus empresas por estos lugares...creo es un "laboratorio secreto"-

-así que hiroto hará algo bueno en su vida- hablaba mido

-lo mismo dijo, sabes, me alegra saber aún dependes de mi-

-¿qué cosa?-

 **Sabía me estaba provocando, pero no pelerina esta vez con él, así que me quede callado, y decidí dirigir mi atención a masaki,**

-dime masaki hay algo que te guste-

-¡he!-

-pregunto porque quiero saberlo-

-bueno no hay mucho, pero…-

-no importa que sea dime si-

-por qué, ¿porque quiere saberlo?-

-te molesta-

-no, pero….me es extraño-

-acaso, no nos interesamos por ti, que tipo de padre soy, seguro es culpa de hiroto _-mirando al pelirrojo-_

-no, no es eso, no me refiero a eso...ellos saben de mi lo que me gusta y no, lo que me hace feliz o...me aterra, pero jamás es como que hubiese tenido que decirles-

-ya veo….-

 **El ambiente se tensó, nos habíamos quedado en la sala los tres y estábamos sentados sobre el mismo sofá con masaki en medio de ambos, no sabía que decirle a masaki….**

-pero, puedes usar esta oportunidad para cambiar algo, o decirnos algo...estoy seguro esta es una oportunidad única para los tres para estar más tiempo junto a ti, porque a mi parecer esto es más que una coincidencia y en el futuro tal parece estaremos tan ocupados que casi no podemos estar junto a ti-

 **Estaba sorprendido por las palabras de hiroto, vaya realmente tiene una forma de hacer las cosas bien aunque no lo parezca, como cuando era Grand,**

-bueno...a mí me...gustaría…. _-bajando cada vez más la voz_ \- ….poder estar más tiempo con ambos, aunque sea un día, incluso como ahora-

 **No importaba si él iba bajando la voz ante su comentario tan pausado, estábamos solos los tres en esa enorme casa y tan silenciosa que pude escucharlo bien, incluso hiroto, apostaba en ello ya que nuestras miradas se encontraron tras mantener nuestra mirada en él.**

-bien entonces lo he decidido- _levantándose del sofá_ \- hoy pasare, no pasaremos nuestro día junto a masaki hasta el final, ¿cierto?- _mirando al pelirrojo-_

-si claro, masaki estaremos junto contigo, tal vez no seamos tus padres, pero somos ellos, quieres te adoptaremos en un tiempo así que juguemos aprovechando este momento-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, vamos haremos lo que pidas, como el juego de rey, ese serás tu-

-yo….-

-haremos lo que pidas por el tiempo que estemos juntos-

 **Él bajó la cabeza pero pude notar estaba feliz aunque quería esconder su sonrisa eso me hacía feliz a mi también incluso a hiroto, pasaremos juntos como si fuéramos una familia y los mejores amigos todo lo que sea necesario.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

 **Midorikawa y yo decidimos ir a nuestro trabajo, aún estábamos ocupados aunque no quisiéramos y querer estar con masaki nos era imposible, además queríamos encontrar alguna forma de que ellos puedan regresar aunque fuera complicado siquiera entender el cómo llegaron a este lugar,**

-Hiroto e estado pensando en el camino a el laboratorio, tu crees se a causa del meteorito-

-de qué hablas-

-bueno solo es un suponer ya que nosotros estábamos investigando y estudiando al meteorito y su efectos, que tal si por un error ellos fueron traídos aquí por el-

-si sería muy buena hipótesis, pero recuerda que el gran fragmento que alguna vez fue se destruyó y este el que está en el laboratorio es uno que salió tras las excavaciones, tuvieron que estar cercas él el fragmento cosa imposible-

-es verdad-

-pero es muy buena tu idea-

-si lo sé, todo lo que dijo es correcto-

 **Después de un largo viaje en el automóvil de Hiroto llegamos a los laboratorios Kira y tras dejar el automóvil en el estacionamiento fuimos al ascensor y nos adentramos para llegar donde el meteorito, pero al abrirse las puertas en el piso restringido mire a cierto pelirrojo saludarme con una sonrisa y la mano en alto, no estaba feliz menos por traer a masaki sin avisarnos así que me fui encima de él, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera arrancarle la cara Hiroto me tomo de la cintura,**

-hey a ti qué te ocurre-r _eclamaba nagumo ante el susto de ver a mido casi saltarle encima-_

-¡suéltame Hiroto juro que no lo mato o eso intentaré!- _deteniéndose y mirar con mala cara a Nagumo-_

-Nagumo si no quieres morir, ¿dime que haces aquí?- preguntaba Hiroto al otro pelirrojo-

-primero tranquiliza a la fierra de aquí- _señalando a midorikawa-_

-bueno por mí dejo te mate por lo de masaki-

-eso, ya dije que lo siento no sabía me engaño, además cuando dijo que Hiroto le dio permiso no dudé, de haberlo sabido no lo traigo tan lejos, _-mirando a ambos y después solo referirse a mido-_ así que tu estate quieto-

-solo esta vez porque _-relajándose-_...de no ser por ti seguro Masaki estaría extraviado y tal vez aun no lo notaríamos-

-en fin vine a disculparme, antes de que me mates pero veo contigo las conversaciones no sirven-

-aun así dinos qué haces aquí Nagumo es extraña tu visita- _preguntaba ahora mido más relajado que hace unos minutos-_

-cierto vine por un mandato de hitomiko y era llevar una caja que dejo aquí para ustedes dos la semana que visitó a midorikawa, pero la dejo por incidente-

-¿caja?- _intentaba recordar midorikawa,_ seguro es alguna que estaba en el laboratorio, pero-

-qué te ocurre, midorikawa- _miraba Hiroto a mido al verlo dudar-_

-le pedí a Masaki meterlas en el archivo así que no tengo ni la mayor idea de donde estará esa caja en específico-

-descuida seguro que aquí a Nagumo no le importa meterse a revisar _-acercándose al mencionado y abrazarlo como el amigo que era y molestarle amablemente como siempre_ -,así le perdonamos y le tenemos gratitud por cuidar de Masaki ayer-

-está bien, si es así, sígueme- _terminaba por hablar mido para llevarlos a donde estaba seguro esa caja –_

 **Tras relajarme y alejarme de el agarre que Hiroto mantenía en mi para no matar a Nagumo de un buen golpe lo lleve al laboratorio donde había estado por un mes, en ese lugar Hitomiko me visitó y dejó algunas cosas, pero ignore el contenido seguro masaki la acomodo en ese sitio tras pedirle me ayudara a ordenar el lugar como parte de su castigo, una vez nos adentramos lleve a Nagumo a la puerta que llevaba al archivo y al abrirla lo hice pasar.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

-bien tienes toda la vida para buscar- dejando ver el interior del amplio lugar de archivo-

-¿qué cosa?, esto es enorme-

-vamos no exageres, bien te recomiendo revisar en los estantes bajos, a masaki le da miedo las alturas, aunque tiene buen equilibrio en fin, además que seguro prefiero dejar las cajas en un lugar que a él le fuera más fácil que intentar ponerlas en lo _alto- hablaba_ mido a _nagumo con una sonrisa-_

-lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?-

-claro que no- manteniendo su sonrisa-

-nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que suerte en ello- _hablaba Hiroto para Nagumo no comenzara una pelea-_

-¿acaso no piensan ayudarme? _\- habla nagumo al notar la clara iniciativa de ellos por irse-_

-estoy ocupado así que me voy- _salía midorikawa del laboratorio-_

-perdona Nagumo, vine por unos asuntos importantes, quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo, pero míralo por el lado amable si encuentras lo que quieres podrás irte-

-lo encuentre o no me iré, no soy mensajero de nadie-

-como quieras, solo recuerda que, en los lugares encerrados el tiempo pasa muy rápido, antes de notarlo te habrás llevado todo el día o la vida, bueno suerte en tu búsqueda-

-eres un mal amigo y un mal jefe- _escuche a Nagumo, pero realmente estaba ocupado así que salí sin decir más-_

 **Salí de ese lugar dejando a nagumo mientras escuchaba quejarse y salía para ir a reunirme con Midorikawa, sabía se estaba desquitando pero si me meto no quiero ver a otro niño pequeño hacerte berrinche como siempre y pero que uno cuando algo no le parece o no le doy razón sin importar esté bien o no,**

 **Después de salir y caminar por el pasillo llegué donde estaba el meteorito, así que me adentre tras ver a Midorikawa dentro y el cual contemplaba el fragmento, seguro aun piensa en su idea de antes, así que me acerque a él,**

-aun piensas en tu idea-

-sí, pero supongo es imposible, ¿cómo podría una roca hacer viajar a unas personas en el tiempo?, es extraño verdad-

-quizás, pero creo es creíble además es la única teoría que tenemos hasta ahora-

-bueno, apenas ha sido un día, ellos aparecieron frente a mi ayer muy tarde en la noche, así que solo ha sido unas horas las que ellos están aquí así que no hay muchas ideas-

-bien entonces saquemos más ideas seguro se nos ocurre algo y podemos ayudarlos a regresar-

-si, además no me gustaría se vieran muy involucrados en nuestra vida, _-hablaba mido-_ ambos cruzamos por muchos problemas que nos hicieron estar juntos, algo que no debería meterse, aunque sea yo, no quiero ni a mí escucharme, aunque sea una oportunidad para corregir algo, creo me gusta mi vida actual-

-a mi igual me gusta mi vida actual, _-tomándolo del hombro Hiroto, para que mido lo viera-_ bien, iré a mi oficina regresare a buscarte dentro de poco veré si consigo la investigación de hace 11 años en el meteorito alíen que hizo mi padre y si en él y tu investigación sale algo para solucionar este lío sino, creo tendremos que conformarnos con la idea de cuidar de ese par por un tiempo-

-yo espero regresen- _hablaba mido algo melancólico-_

 **Midorikawa se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza se quedó así un rato hasta que coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza y comencé acariciar como cuando éramos niños y se ponía a llorar tras ser regañado o deprimirse por algo o como el mimaba a masaki de niño cuando recién llegó a nuestra familia,**

-tranquilo veras que regresaran y esto para ellos, nosotros solo quedara en un recuerdo o en un sueño que quizás pasó-

-espero-

-tranquilo- _tomándolo de la cara-_

-bien, estamos en el trabajo, aléjate…- _empujándolo con sus manos en un leve espacio-_ recuerda debemos mantener la apariencias y no relacionar lo laboral con lo sentimental-

-¿quién fue el que se encimó en quién?-

-tu, no soportas estar sin mí lo sé, pero hasta no arreglar esto no podremos estar juntos, así que a trabajar-

-bien entonces me voy-

 **Salí de ese lugar y deje a midorikawa para ir a buscar la investigación que se hizo antes del meteorito, solo esperaba Midorikawa me mandara una copia de su investigación para compararlo, yo que planeaba que los tres tuviéramos unas vacaciones tranquilas y tener nuestro aniversario en paz solo nosotros pero ahora cuando por fin el trabajo de la empresa termina uno nuevo llega, espero masaki nos perdone y no nos crea malos padres.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara, haganlo saber por fasvor,  
bien hasta la siguiente, bye-bye**


	8. Cap8

**a cumplir lo pedido en este capítulo habrá algunos besos y en siguiente -solo de tambores- lemmon entre los adultos tras después de una explicación por un personaje extra , pero no me desvió del tema, espero les guste este fic, aclaro pareciera como si huera terminado este capítulo el fic y no, solo termino la introducción de los jóvenes padres de masaki después sigue otra continuación , aun planeo dos capítulos mas, espero les guste este.**

* * *

Un gran problema

Cap 8

 **Me quede en casa junto a midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san, pero los jóvenes que habían sido cuando tenían 14 años pero cuales por alguna extraña razón había sido traído a un pasado que tendrán dentro de 11 años aproximadamente,**

 **gracias a la sugerencia de Ryuuji jugamos a el "rey" mejor conocido como "yo dijo que" pero al no tener grandes ideas que hacer en tan enorme y silenciosa casa decidí podría buscar un balón y jugar fuera así que mientras yo busca un balón de futbol o una pelota plástica ryuuji y hiroto salieron a buscar el lugar perfecto para jugar los tres, por alguna razón aunque sabía no eran ellos mi padres me sentía por alguna razón feliz, además podía conocer cómo eran de jóvenes, seguro que sí les pido contarme el cómo es su vida a los 14 años me dirán, no es como que no lo hiciera antes pero siempre hablan en pausas y no me dicen mucho o por alguna razón son interrumpidos por el teléfono, el trabajo o alguna visita inesperada, fui a mi habitación y busqué en el closet y tras deslizar la puerta cayó la mochila que ayer Midorikawa-san me dio, ¿creí haberla dejado abajo?, seguro que la había traído aquí mientras dormía, mire al interior y aún estaba en ese lugar la foto y el extraño collar pero no brilla, ¿qué extraño? antes lo hizo seguro había sido mi imaginación, me lo coloque en el cuello y lo metí bajo mi ropa tome la fotografía y fui a ponerla en la cómoda junto a mi cama y después regrese a buscar algún balón tras buscar tras algunas cajas encontré un balón…..¿oscuro?….da igual tenia aire y parecía más nuevo que un balón viejo seguro que antes Hiroto-san lo dejo aquí por error cuando vivía aquí por un tiempo con Seijirou-san, tomé el balón y tras abrigarme para salir a la nieve fui a reunirme con ellos , al salir al jardín comencé a llamarlos y ryuuji apareció por una parte del jardín donde casi no iba, bueno también solo había estado un par de veces y no salía de casa así que me acerque,**

-en contraste con que jugar-

-sí, mira- mostrando el balón a mido- el color es extraño pero se ve como nuevo y tiene buen aire, -golpeando el balón con la palma- vez no tiene ni chichones-

-oh...vaya...si es extraño, pero…. ¿no es pesado?-

-¿qué?-

-nada, démonos prisa hiroto y yo encontramos un buen lugar para jugar tras esta casa, vamos-

-si-

ryuuji me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr mientras tiraba de mí, realmente era extraña la sensación, él se suponía es mi padre, uno de ellos, pero ahora tomaba mi mano como cuando mis imperativos amigos quieren jugar y me arrastran a ellos, pero aun así, al mirarlo desde atrás miraba rasgos diferentes aunque era la misma persona tenía una sonrisa amplia y amable sus ojos eran grandes y tenía un negro muy brillante y su cabello era atado por una simple coleta la cual ondeaba al correr, eran la misma persona pero el joven ryuuji-san parece era un chico muy despreocupado de ser el Midorikawa-san que es mi padre me hubiera ya regañado por salir de este jardín sin su vigilancia y más correr hacia un sitio desconocido, pero supongo él no tiene algunas preocupaciones que tendrá a futuro.

después de una carrera algo corta por el pequeño bosque invernal llegamos a un lugar abierto perfecto para jugar donde hiroto-san nos esperaba cual a vernos nos saludó y espero a que acercaremos a él, supongo él también era diferente a mi segundo padre , él tenía una sonrisa amplia y no parecía preocuparse de su alrededor no trae esos lentes los cuales dejaban ver que tenía unos ojos grandes los cuales tenían un buen color y su cabello lacio demostraba que aún era un niño pese a la edad, ellos no son mis padres pero son los chico que un futuro lo serán,

-bien, me has hecho esperar- refiriéndose a midorikawa-

-por mi te hubieras hecho de nieve aunque ya empezaste por el color- golpeando suavemente la caja de hiroto mostrando una sonrisa-

-así, entonces hazlo también tu- lanzando una bola de nieve cual antes tenía escondida tras él en, dejando a mido san cubierto de nieve en la cara-

-¡que te crees!- _gritando ante el ataque sorpresa-_

-no pelearas frente a masaki, ¿o sí _?- haciendo que mido mirase a masaki frente a ambos-_

-hmm- girándose y darle la espalda a hiroto-

-yo traje este balón, podemos jugar sin reglas si quieren- hablaba masaki para romper la tensión entre ambos-

-¿ese balón?-

-¿lo conoces?- preguntaba masaki a ver la expresión de hiroto-

-bueno...como decirlo-

-fácil ese balón se parece al que hiroto tiene en casa su pequeño recuerdo- habla mido pero mirando solo a masaki-

-no es un recuerdo simplemente lo conserve como tu ese collar-

-en fin no hablaré de eso, usemos esos árboles de haya - _señalando dos árboles que por extraña razón parecían formar un arco cruzando en "X" grande-_ como portería el que anote gana-

-yo puedo preguntar algo- hablaba masaki tras terminar mido de hablar-

-bueno tu eres el "rey" así que pregunta que hiroto y yo responderemos sin error-

-yo….puedo preguntar, como son...lo que quiero decir es como "eran" Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san de jóvenes-

-que no te lo han contado-

-no es que no quieran, las circunstancias en ocasiones no los dejan ni pasar un fin de semana tranquilos-

-bien entonces te contaremos-

-enserio-

-si-

-sentémonos sobre aquel tronco para conversar, después jugaremos, vamos hiroto-

 **Los tres nos sentamos en un tronco hueco que estaba sobre la nieve lo limpiamos y sentamos sobre él quedando yo en medio de ambos y así comenzó el cómo eran ellos lo cual era en ese momento la vida de los chicos de 14 años,**

 **Al escuchar a ambos quienes parecían ver quien relataba o mejor la historia o más detallada termine sabiendo varias cosas pero tal parecía conversaban uno del otro como su mejor amigo con el cual el otro discutía, conversaba, reía y jugaba no se expresaban en ese tono meloso como el que utilizan mis padres para intentar molestarse mutuamente tras una "pelea" fuera de casa supongo está bien…. ¿no?,**

-así que alguna vez hicieron de aliens, vaya es extraño e increíble, me gustaría practicar con este balón seguro puedo dominarlo mejor que ambos-

-entonces te lo obsequio no creo a mi yo adulto le moleste la idea-

-gracias hiroto eres muy amable- mostrándose feliz ante el regalo-

-entonces yo….-chasqueando los dedos-, midorikawa te regalo esto- sacando de bajo su abrigada ropa su collar-

al mirar el fragmento era idéntico al que traía puesto, yo debería decirle...que lo tome dentro de sus pertenencias seguro y ni siquiera le he dicho me lo regale pese a que lo llevo conmigo incluso ahora,

-ryuuji no creo debas dárselo- hablaba hiroto deteniendo a mido-

-¿qué cosa?-

-recuerda que tipo de efecto tenía el meteorito, no querrás masaki sea un niño travieso cierto-

-es verdad pero…- haciendo un puchero-

-no importa ryuuji estoy bien con solo esto además tú jugabas con uno muy similar, ¿cierto? creeré es un obsequio que ambos me dan-

-de acuerdo- sonriendo-

-¿puedo preguntar otra cosa?-

-claro que es, como dije antes responderé sin importar nada-

-bien...ustedes dos… ¿salen juntos?-

-claro hiroto y yo siempre vamos juntos a visitar a nuestros amigos o practicar-

-no me refiero a eso sino a salir…..ser novios, ¿lo son? –

 **Ambos se quedaron callados sin siquiera verse pero la pregunta directa le incomodo ya que hiroto desvió la mirada y ryuuji solo bajó la cabeza, no sonrojados pero parecían sorprendidos por la pregunta, no veo el por qué si saben sean pareja en un futuro,**

-supongo es un no...Recuerdo que cuando era niño en una ocasión mirando el torneo FFI admire mucho a ambos por su juego y en una sola ocasión pude verlos de lejos cuando practicaban en Raimon cuando la selección de fútbol….supongo solo son eso...buenos amigos-

 **Ambos me miraron tras hacer una pausa y después parándose de golpe de aquel tronco, ryuuji tomó aire y se acercó a mí quedando frente a ambos y mirándome fijamente,**

-si es lo que me pidas lo hare, pero haré caso a los consejos aprendidos por mi futuro así que para demostrarlo…- _algo acalorado_ -...yo-mirando a hiroto-

 **Sin más titubeos él se acercó a hiroto -san tomándolo de la cara y le dio un beso, no era algo que me gustara ver, ya que cuando mis padres en especial él está de afectuosos termina por estrujarme, así que le dio un beso el cual sorprendió a hiroto que ni quisiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, después de un rato se separaron y tras alejarse y sin mirarse con valor siguió hablando,**

-eso es una sola prueba de que quizá estemos juntos, pero solo que diga mi futuro que pasara, por ahora hiroto y yo somos solo amigos-

Bueno tras ese buen beso yo dudaría, pero está bien si son mis padres en un futuro seré feliz.

 **Ambos estaban sonrojados que no pudieron verse en un rato, así que después empuje a ryuuji y tire del brazo de hiroto para comenzar a jugar o comenzará una nevada y no podríamos por el frío que comenzará a hacer, así que comenzamos a jugar fútbol en un campo de nieve sin problemas.**

 **Había pasado mucho tiempo que había jugado así con ellos y era cuando iba al orfanato a verme, aunque soy feliz por hacer esto me gustaría fueran las personas a quien llamó padres quienes están jugando ahora, pero por este día está bien.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

 **jugamos por un rato con masaki en ese campo algo lejos de casa pero la tarde comenzó y el frío se hacía anotar más y más y el cielo se llenaba aún más de nubes invernales así que decidimos regresar a casa, una vez llegamos masaki iba a ir a buscar algo caliente para tomar pero decidí ser yo el que fuera mientras hiroto se quedaba con masaki, tras mucho buscar termine haciendo una bebida caliente es decir algo de chocolate y lleve tres tazas a la sala donde seguro estaba y al llegar vi a hiroto sentado en el sofá y al dar vuelta para colocar las tazas que llevaba en una bandeja en la mesa vi a masaki dormir,**

-¿ya se durmió?-

-seguro está cansado, me sorprende pusiera jugar con la rigidez de ese balón-

-pues claro estás hablando de nuestro masaki – _mencionaba mido-_

-"nuestro"...es verdad….ryuuji…..quizás no ahora, quizás por ahora no sienta por ti más que una buena amistad, pero si este es mi futuro...lo esperare- _mirando al mencionado-_

-¿qué has dicho?-

-cierto antes de que se me olvide tengo una buena noticia-

-qué cosa-

-la razón por que quería llevarte al meteorito-

-¿había una razón?-

-sí, pero no quise decirlo...y es que….Kira seijirou, es decir mi padre ha decidido adoptarme legalmente, no es genial quería decírtelo a ti primero-

 **Al escuchar eso me sorprendí, entonces realmente sin importar el que lo que el adulto Hiroto me conto antes en la mañana era cierto, sonreí y le di mi respuesta,**

-felicidades por ti _\- siendo muy cortante-_

-¿qué te pasa no te oyes feliz por mí?-

-claro que lo estoy por que no debería, además gracias por pensar en mí-

 **Si lo que había dicho era cierto entonces en un tiempo él se ira a la mansión kira es decir este lujar y después de un año se ira a el extranjero a estudiar y no le veré, me hubiera gustado no saber esto pasaría pero, al ver a masaki y conocerlo me hace feliz soy realmente dichoso de saber mi futuro pero no le diré nada a hiroto,**

-esto es para mí- _tomando su taza-_

-sí, supongo debería dejar dormir a masaki pero se enfriara su chocolate-

-descuida, seguro pasó un día agradable ya que duerme sin problemas como tu cuando terminabas cansado tras jugar todo el día en el jardín del orfanato-

-bien por lo menos debemos abrigarlo bien-

 **Hiroto había puesto sobre el ante su abrigo así que yo hice lo mismo para arroparlo bien y no despertara al sentir frio sino al contrario se sintiera bien, no quiero le pase nada, mientras lo arropaba sentí algo en su cuello así que revise con todo el derecho que tendría cuando el fuera mi hijo, lo que vi realmente me sorprendió,**

-vaya no sabía habías terminado realmente dándole ese collar- _mencionaba hiroto al ver el collar-_

-no se lo di, yo tengo conmigo el que me pertenece, lo vez- _sacándolo bajo su ropa-_

-pero nadie no dice que no te pertenezca, ¿o sí?-

-te dijo que…- _callado por la mano de hiroto-_

-es tuyo pero del adulto que serás dentro de unos años más-

 **Supongo era cierto, pero era meramente extraño, supongo que se lo daré mas adelante y solo espero no tenga la misma influencia que antes, miraba a masaki de pie parado frete a el mirándolo dormí, pero estaba siendo asfixiado por hiroto lo aleje de mí,**

-hasta cuando estarás tocándome, aléjate- _alejando a Hiroto y sentarse en el sofá después de estar de pie y ver a masaki-_

-baja la voz o despertaras a masaki-

-jamás te me acerques-

-pero quiero me regreses algo-

-qué cosa, yo no tengo nada tu….. _-siendo interrumpido-_

En ese momento hiroto me tomo del mentón y se acercó a mi robándome un beso estaba sorprendidos, lo empuje colocando mis manos en su pecho,

-q-que...que haces- _ruborizándose-_

-estas sonrojado-

-no es así, porque has hecho eso, fue horrendo-

-solo quería me regresaras el beso que me robaste, si quieres otro dilo-

-de ti no quiero nada, como se puede siquiera pensar en la idea que tenga que terminar contigo, eres fastidioso jamás me gustaras y…-

 **Valiéndole lo que le estaba gritando me tapo la boca con otro beso, era el colmo quería nuevamente empujarlo de mi pero me sujeto y presiono ese beso, yo...no... Sentía algo como "amor" por hiroto….solo aprecio por ser mi amigo, pero nada más eso,**

 **Sentí en mi boca algo cálido y húmedo en mi boca, tenía un hormigueo extraño por el cuerpo y después sentí sus manos abrasando mi cadera, cerré los ojos quería arrogarlo, aventarlo con toda mi fuerzas de mí y que dejara de besarme...pero….no solo él estaba fastidiando con este beso sino que tal vez...quería un poco más de la sensación suave y cálida de sus labios.**

* * *

 **ººººº**

 **Al abrir los ojos solo mire una luz rodeándome la cual paso a segarme y cerré con fuerza aún más los ojos, al abrirlos estaba en el suelo de aquel armatoste nuevamente…. ¿cómo?... ¿no estaba yo con masaki y siendo forzado a algo asqueroso?….tome la lámpara del suelo y comencé a alumbrar a todas partes….¿dónde estaba ahora?, no entendía nada de nada** **,** **Avance un poco más por la oscuridad hasta que alguien me tomo del hombro y me asuste y gire casi golpeado con la lámpara a quien tomaba mi hombro sorpresivamente,**

-¿qué te pasa, pudiste darme un golpe?- _se quejaba Hiroto-_

-¿Hiroto?…. ¡te lo merecías por besarme!...fue asqueroso por cierto-

-¿qué dices?, anda deja de soñar y camina quiero mostrarte algo-

 **Seguro se burlaba de mí, pues bien seguiré su juego también, no quiero recordar ese beso...aunque fue algo cálido….aunque como terminamos regresando a este lujar….además lo peor de todo eso fue que no me despedí de masaki, seguro pensara soy el peor y no me querrá ni cuando lo adopte.**

 **Seguí por un largo pasillo tras hiroto y llegamos a donde antes, esto era un gran dejavù e igual que ante en ese sitio no había nada,**

-hiroto ya….-

-midorikawa te traje porque quiero decirte algo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-veras yo….-

-¡alto!-interrumpiendo a Hiroto-

-¿he?-

-antes de que digas algo raro y muy extraño te dejare claro que aún no tengo interés en ese tipo de cosas, tal vez con el tiempo conociéndonos un poco más… quizás… podemos ….tu sabes solo….be…-

-¿de qué hablas?, - _mirando a ryuuji algo confundido al no entenderle-_ solo quería decirte que fui adoptado por seijirou kira, soy feliz y quería compartirlo contigo porque eres un buena amigo para mi-

-¿qué cosa?-

-te sorprende-

-¿me sorprende?, eres un tarado, acaso pretendes fingir lo que paso-

-...-

-está bien será a tu manera, también pretenderé que no se nada, entonces quiero que sepas que no quiero te me acerques nunca, ¡nunca!-

 **Me sentía extraño salí corriendo de ese lujar, acaso se estaba burlando, sentía no hace mucho un calor extraño al solo pensar en ese pequeño contacto, vaya se supone en un futuro seriamos algo, pues no será así menos con él, es un tarado,** **llegue fuera de ese armatoste y choque contra alguien cayendo al suelo,**

-por fin hasta que te encanto- _hablaba cierto albino-_

 **Levante la mirada y freten a mi o estaba suzuno y poco después apareció Nagumo quien salía de dentro dese armatoste casi seguido por hiroto y suzuno me ayudo a ponerme de pie,**

-¿qué hace aquí?- _preguntaba Hiroto a nagumo-_

-bueno fui a abusarte para hacer una apuesta de un juego de valor por el bosque pero cuando fuimos a buscar a midorikawa, diam nos digo arrastraste a midorikawa contigo hacia el bosque así que los seguimos-

-sí, pero al llegar aquí vimos a midorikawa pero el cobarde corrió dentó a ese lujar-

 **Eso me recordaba que cuando me quede fuera escuche un extraño ruido y cori, seguro me vi patético…. ¿no que cosa algo estaba mal en todo esto?, además yo no estaba compartiendo tienda con diam sino con osamu….además es extraño hablen como si tuviera poco de llegar, ¿acaso no ha pasado más de un día o solo un día que nos fuimos? …..acaso….llegamos un momento antes de desaparecer...pero… ¿hiroto realmente no recuerda o se burla de mí?,**

 **Nagumo tomo a Hiroto del brazo y lo llevo con él para regresar y me quede atrás con suzuno, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba además ya me había dicho lo de su adopción, en ese momento recordé, mido-san me conto me pelee con hiroto antes de que se fuera al extranjero...supongo está bien, pero no quiero se vaya.**

 **Después de regresar a nuestro campamento nos fuimos a nuestras tiendas de dormir, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente las chicas nos despertaron para tomar el desayuno antes de regresar a el orfanato, pero no le dirigí la palabra a hiroto, quería comprobaba algo, pero eso no paso hiroto ni se me acerco, bueno también me alejaba de el a cualquier oportunidad.**

 **Dos días después mientras estaba en un parque cercano entrenando me puse descansar bajo un árbol con una buena sombra, realmente era muy refrescante, mientras disfrutaba del cálido y relajante día que tenía llegó frente a mi hiroto con un semblante algo serio,**

-bien me dirás a ti que te pasa esos días- _miraba ryuuji con seriedad-_

-como si no lo supieras- _girando la cabeza y no ver a Hiroto-_

-no, no lo sé, así que habla ahora-

-no, no te importa si no sabes está bien, mantente lejos de mí, ¡lejos!- _remarcando lo último casi en un grito-_

-bien, lo hare me iré lejos y jamás te veré espero te des gusto...vaya yo quería compartir contigo algo importante por ser alguien importante también tu para mí y se te da por ser un gran...- _suspirando-…_ en fin me voy entiendo que no se puede hablar contigo nunca-

 **Hiroto dio vuelta y se comenzó alejar, ¿realmente no recordaba nada?, además no quiero se vaya y menos que no me hablara, yo...también…es importante...Me levante de la banca donde estaba e iba abrazar a hiroto por la espalda para detenerlo, pero el muy imb….se paró de golpe haciéndome chocar con él y me hizo chocar contra él y morderme la lengua ya que estaba por hablarle y caí al suelo de golpe,**

-¡no frenes de golpe puedes hacer que alguien se lastime! _–Habla gritando en un tono extraño al sentir dolor en su lengua-_

-perdona estas bien- _dándole la espalda a mido y ver hacia adelante-_

-no me hables- _poniéndose de pie y darle la espalda-_

-¡shi!- _alguien respondía a Hiroto llamando la atención de mido-_

 **Mire frete a hiroto y él no me miraba o hablaba conmigo, sino a un pequeño chico de 4 años con el cual casi hiroto tropezaba, parece su pelota había rodado hasta él y giro bruscamente y casi lo tiraba al alejarse de mí, mire al niño el cual sonrió para hiroto,**

-ten más cuidado pequeño-

-shi, gracias por detener mi pelota _\- tomando su pelota que había chocado a las piernas de hiroto-_

-no puede...ser...tú…- _al verlo… él era….mi….- ¡_ qué lindo!….lo secuestrare-

-¿he?- _asustando al niño pequeño tras ser abrazado por mido-_

-hey midorikawa no abraces así a un niño lo asustaras-

-¡papà!-

 **El comenzó a llorar cuando lo abrase supongo había sido muy repentino ya que comenzó a llorar repentinamente, había hecho llorar a masaki, ahora sí que jamás me perdonara, hiroto lo alejo de mi e hizo el pequeño regresara a jugar y corriera lejos,**

-se puede saber qué haces….acaso planeas asustar niños, me voy-

-espera yo…- _tomándolo del brazo-_

 **Supongo que de recordar a masaki hubiera hecho lo mismo, además no había duda que ese niño era masaki ya que eran muy parecidos, tome del brazo de hiroto y lo perdonaría por esta vez , solo esta vez en la vida, que seguro compartiremos,**

-lo siento, yo realmente...no quiero te marches…pero está bien si regresas...te extrañare y esperare...y te diré lago importante...quizás- _ruborizándose un poco y no ver a hiroto pero sin soltarlo-_

-he….por que no ahora-

-por qué no sé cómo decirlo, así que será cuando te vea de nuevo-

-eres el mismo niño bipolar de siempre, por ello siempre serás mi mejor amigo- _sonriendo y acariciar la frete de mido-_

-por ahora- _susurrando-_

 **El me miro confundido, solo sentía la cara me ardía a la idea de pensar en el futuro seriamos, novios...no mejor dicho algo como esposos y tendríamos un hijo al cual acabo seguro de trauma, bien así no se acercara a nadie fácilmente, supongo que con el hecho de saberlo solo yo está bien, a partir de ahora tenemos que hacer nuestros futuro y hacer todo para esta junto a masaki y ser una familia pero esta vez siempre estaré junto a él como lo ha deseado** , **con Hiroto y masaki.**

* * *

 **Bien espero les gustaran y háganlo saber ,  
no hay problema ,que les pareció la continuación,  
bien hasta la madrugada del sábado habrá continuación, bye-bye**


	9. Cap9

**Saludos perdón por la demora, aunque prometí subirlo en la madrugada y que no me prestaron la compu bueno aun es sábado y lo prometido es deuda he aquí el noveno capítulo y quizás penúltimo capítulo, "quizás" aun trabajo en el décimo capitulo y aun no me convence de darle final pero hay cierto fic pendiente aún, sin más espero sea del agrado.**

 **(Advertencia: _lemon_ )**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 9**

 **Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, pero algo me despertó repentinamente tras escuchar un ruido y de algo chocando contra el suelo, me senté sobre el sofá y talle un poco mis ojos, miré alrededor y estaba cubierto con una frazada me levanté para ir a encender la luz porque era noche y estaba en penumbra solo la poca luz que entraba por el ventanal era el que alumbran el lugar,**

 **Cuando estaba por encender la luz escuche la voz de mis padre, tal parece estaban discutiendo, algo extraño en ellos de estar gritando, así que subí por las escaleras y llegue al segundo piso y poco a unos pasos de mí está el despacho así que me acerque al ver entreabierta la puerta, la luz de adentro salía por la pequeña abertura, me acerque silenciosamente y mire dentro a Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san,**

-entonces no me dirás que hacías con ella- _reclamaba mido a Hiroto apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio e inclinarse para ver a hiroto-_

-trabajo- _mirando su laptop y seguir tecleando-_

-¿en tu oficina?- _molesto y cerrar la laptop para que Hiroto lo viera-_

-claro, ¿dónde más quieres que trabaje sino es en una oficina _?- mirando a mido y molestarse por su ya media hora que llevaba reclamando y por cerrar su lap-_

-¡sí cómo no!, se bien que te gusta, si tanto te gusta cásate con ella-

-otra vez, por milésima vez en esto casi 10 años, - _gritando casi lo último al estar harto del repetitivo tema-_ ¡no me gusta yagami!-

-no, hasta la llamas por su nombre, además bien que salían cuando éramos jóvenes, acaso crees se me olvida su cita-

-otra vez con eso, ya supéralo, no era una cita cuantas veces lo repetiré solo regresamos de hacer las compras que mi hermana pidió-

-si claro, donde estaba esas compras, termina admitiendo estabas en una cita-

-bien si eso quiere, estaba en una cita, una donde iba con otras personas a hacer las compras de esa semana y por qué éramos los encargados de las compras-

-si como no-

-estoy harto de tus reclamos el cual por cierto no cambia de ser el mismo de siempre, yo jamás te digo nada de Himuro, osamu, kazemaru, fubuki, aphrodi, sakuma y de tu extraña amistad con fudou tras conocerlo en el "instituto alíen" y tus ex amigas del instituto y tú solo molestas de mi amistad con yagami-

-di lo que quieras también estoy harto de ti y tus engaños, ¡infiel si tanto te gusta te dejo el camino libre para que te vayas con ella, yo me voy de casa!-

-anda vete, eso eres bueno en huir de las cosas que sabes que pierdes al no tener argumentos, que esperas-

-pues bien me voy, pero no por lo que dices solo estoy ya cansado de ti, desearía jamás haber estado contigo-

-lo mismo digo, siempre estás peleando sin causa alguna conmigo, me hartan tus caprichos ya ni un niño es tan molesto como tú-

-pues te dejo, espero esta separación sea por siempre-

 **eso me recordaba la noche que escuche a mis padre discutir, pero ahora que caía en mí,….¿esto no era ya algo vivido?, es decir no se supone todo había sido un malentendido y estábamos en noviembre a punto de llegar a su aniversario, que estaba pasando, además….¿dónde están ellos?, me refiero a ellos de jóvenes, que ocurría no se suponía estábamos juntos, me aleje de la puerta para regresar a al living e intentar encontrar una respuesta además era mejor a que descubras aquí pero en ese momento se abrió completamente la puerta del despacho dejándome completamente a la vista de quien iba saliendo de ese lugar ,**

-masaki-mirando con algo de asombro al encontrarse a masa-

-yo…-

 **Desvié la mirada, estaba confundido no sabía que decir...si bien esta era una nueva oportunidad para que ellos no se separen ¿cierto? y por lo menos él no se vaya esta vez sin decirme realmente se iba a trabajar lejos un tiempo y dejarme creer que se habían separado, pero….pero… no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera las palabras salían de mí,**

-acaso nos has escuchado discutir-

-...-

-masaki sabes que no debes escuchar nuestras conversaciones tras la puerta eso es de mala educación además…- _cruzándose de brazos y tener un tono de voz autoritario-_

-pero es que...un ruido me despertó y...vine porque los escuche gritar….-

-¿ruido?-

 **El miró dentro del despacho y vio un porta lápices que había caído de su escritorio,**

-masaki, -se acercaba Hiroto al marco de la puerta- midorikawa y estamos hablando, vamos ve a tu habitación ahora-

-acaso están molestos conmigo-

-¿qué?-

-yo no quiero se separan - _sabía ahora era un malentendido aun así no me agradaba nadas verlos discutir-_ pero….si es por mi culpa prometo ser un mejor hijo… ¡pero no se separen!...no me dejen solo nuevamente-

 **esas palabras salieron por su cuenta, si bien no tenía un buen recuerdo de antes de llegar al orfanato, mis mejores recuerdos fueron después cuando conocí a mis padres adoptivos, hiroto-san me alzando, si bien no me gustaba mucho ser tratado como un bebé pero...esta vez no tendría opción,**

-perdónanos por despertarte aun así, midorikawa y yo no estamos discutiendo por tu causa-

-¿pero si están discutiendo?... y lamento escuchar, pero mencionaron se separaban, yo no quiero- _manteniendo la mirada baja_ -

-¿separarnos?, claro que no te prometo siempre estaré junto a hiroto aunque el mundo se acabe y se me dé una segunda oportunidad siempre prefiero estar con ambos-

 **midorikawa-san tras mencionar eso sonrió y abrazo a hiroto-san ,supongo solo quería que olvidara lo que escuche, aunque lo expresó de una forma extraña, después de eso hiroto-san me llevó con él para que me fuera a mi habitación, no había visto la hora pero eran más de las dos de la mañana así que fue y me arropo incluso no tenía esa ropa abrigadora de antes sino mi ropa de dormir, si bien me acordaba, había terminado cansado por la práctica de esos tres entrenadores y al llegar casa me di un baño y cenamos, después según yo vería televisión y me quede dormido tal parece…..entonces todo había sido en sueño, una vez en mi cama y hiroto-san se iba le hice una pregunta,**

-¿ustedes, realmente quieren estar juntos? o ¿solo por mi están juntos?-

-bueno, nuestra pelea no es culpa tuya así que no pienses que es tu culpa y de lo de separar no era más que un mal entendido-

-¿cómo lo es?-

-pues bien midorikawa irá a kyoto por trabajo en mi lugar mientras yo me quedo en la empresa y cuando salgas de vacaciones iremos donde esta y pasaremos unas vacaciones juntos, así que olvida lo que escuchaste y descansa-

-bien, buena noche-

 **El apago la luz tras yo acomodarme en la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, supongo esto fue diferente a mi "sueño", espero mañana él no se vaya sin decirme nada….aunque me alegro creo de haber tenido ese extraño sueño, de haber sido real me hubiese gustado,**

 **Mire antes de dormir el calendario y era un mes antes de todo ese incidente tan extraño y grande, termine durmiendo al sentirme muy cansado.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

 **mira que hacer tal escena frente a masaki, cuando me prometí a mí mismo desde hace años ser un buen padre para él, pero no cuando era pequeño primero lo traumo ahora muestro algo que no quería pasara…..soy un mal padre y todo por culpa de hiroto y sus infidelidades constantes con yagami, que tenía que hacer ella en su oficina conversando que no saben que para eso debe estar frente a mí para que no me sea infiel pero no casualmente me da mucho trabajo y se encierra con ella en la oficina, ¡hAAAAA! -** _ **soltando un grito-**_

 **Fui a la habitación que compartía con hiroto después de que se fue sin decir media palabra con masaki, ¡maldito!, debí haberme retractado y no estar con él, bien me lo dijo esa persona….bueno no me digo nada, ¡me mintió cruelmente! Jamás confíes ni en tu sombra,**

 **Me dejé caer sobre la cama tras soltar un grito desesperado y tome la almohada de hiroto y me cubrí la cara para seguir soltando algunas blasfemias, pero…**

-masaki ya está en su habitación y…- _mirando al peliverde gritándole a una almohada y girar en la cama_ -...parece que aun sigues siendo el mismo niño de antes-

 **Escuche a hiroto y solo me detuve y seguí con la almohada en la cara no quería verlo o juro que si me iba a ir pero no precisamente a Tokio a pero me llevaba esta vez conmigo a masaki y le dejó así el camino para que haga lo que quiera,**

-sabes para la otra que quieras hacer tus berrinches no hagas que masaki se involucre él es un niño, entiende lo sé pero lo último que deseo es darle un amargo momento-

\- si no te gustara no serías infiel…...y dices que me quieres, si como no- _murmurando -_

-tal parece seguirá discutiendo, bien has lo que quieras aún tengo trabajo que hacer, si se te olvido se nos ha juntado el trabajo además que tú fuiste el de la idea de adelantar el del próximo mes para irnos de vacaciones, en fin quédate aquí, me voy _-dispuesto a salir pero escucho a midorikawa-_

-te importo muy poco….si te importara como antes….- _bajando la mirada_ \- pero supongo ya no eres el mismo de antes, lo mejor es que no estemos juntos, solo te importa tu trabajo alrededor de ti no existe nadie más-

-acaso eso es un reclamo-

-quiero estar solo-

 **Me senté sobre la cama, realmente era cierto hiroto ….No es que me molestara por verlo conversar amenamente con yagami en su oficina, no eso no me molesto quizás me sentí celoso igual que antes, siempre ha sido un amigo para ella pero era muy amable y para** **conmigo….bueno solo fue amable cuando éramos niños después de que me confesé fue lindo pero ahora lo único en la cabeza de hiroto era su trabajo, supongo tuve celos de ver que con ella nada ha cambiado mientras conmigo...ha cambiado mucho,**

 **las lágrimas comenzaron a salir al recordar lo bien que se llevaba con otros menos conmigo, apreté mis manos a mis piernas al estar sentado al pie de la cama, deje que cayeras a mi pantalón mojándolo poco a poco como las gotas caían al tener la cara hacia abajo,**

 **Hiroto se acercó a mí pude escucharlo cerrar la puerta lo que me hizo creer por un instante le valió verme llorar y se iba a trabajar pero después pude verlo de pie frente a mí pero no alce la mirada,**

-vaya problema, - _sentándose junto a midorikawa-_ cuando adoptamos a masaki jamás creí adoptaba también a otro niño-

 **Hiroto me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo y después con un pañuelo seco mis lágrimas y tratando tal cual a un niño me limpio la nariz lo cual me hacía ponerme rojo de la vergüenza era lo bueno que nadie estaba mirando o lo golpeaba y después se acercó a mí y me beso un solo contacto rápido de nuestras bocas,**

-pero hay algo que con nadie más haría, te amo, anda deja de llorar no me gusta verte así y claro menos verte hacer una rabieta-

-es tu culpa de quien más, todo por hacerme enojar

-entonces me hare responsable-

 _ **ºººººº**_

 _ **[Advertencia lemmon: no es necesario leerlo si no lo desean solo es un extra, sino quieres leer por favor salta esto hasta el próximo corchete, para quienes si lo desean leer sigan entonces aquí también. atte. : el autor ]**_

 **Después de eso hiroto se acercó nuevamente y me beso, ¿realmente lo iba a dejar?…..está bien solo por hoy….ya que después seguro el trabajo nos consumirá y debo irme por un largo tiempo por trabajo y no le veré así que ahora dejaría que me consuma en otro sentido,**

 **sentía sus labios, por desgracia mi primer beso con él fue algo brusco por lo cual no me agrada recordarlo, pero el segundo fue mejor ese beso se sentía como este un beso tranquilo el cual me hacía feliz, sus labios junto a los míos los cuales fueron una invitación a lo que estaba por venir, me dejé caer sobre la cama y él se colocó encima mío sin dejar ese beso mientras mantenía una de sus manos en mi cara acariciando mis mejillas y la otra estaba apoyándose suavemente en mi cadera intentando entrar bajo mi ropa,**

 **El paso de ese beso y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras pase mis manos a sus hombros, sabía perfectamente ese era mi punto débil ya que me daban muchas cosquillas además aún su otra mano acariciaba mi piel subiendo a mi pecho lo que me hacía sentir un hormigueo por el cuerpo,**

-vamos a quitarte la ropa, me estorba-

 **el me quito la camisa de cuello de tortuga y me miraba de tal forma que me incomodaba, estaba acostumbrado, pero realmente no quería dejarle hacerme olvidar estaba aún molesto con él, estaba jugando sucio al ir directo a mi debilidad, comenzó donde había quedado del cuello comenzó a hacer marcas las cuales me hacían sentir cosquillas y sentía sus manos pasearse sobre mi cuerpo pero mientras él me besaba y hacia lo que deseaba yo comencé a sacarle la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho y abdomen que admito me gusta,**

 **Él se sentó sobre mí y se deshizo de la camisa tras dejar de besarme, después comenzó a sacarme el pantalón tomando la hebilla de cinturón y comenzar a sacarlo para después desabotonar y bajar el zipper del pantalón, pero antes de seguir detuve sus manos de su intento de quitarlos,**

-basta-

-no quieres que lo haga después de este avance-

-no… _-sonrojado-_...no es que no quiera, solo que seguro masaki estaba preocupado y podría venir y…-

-él está dormido y la puerta tiene el pestillo o le temes a algo que por ello haces una excusa-

-¡ha!, por favor estoy acostumbrado a que en esto no sabes nada-

-bien, entonces nos detenemos- _separándose de midorikawa-_

-¿qué cosa?, entonces primero me exista y me llenas de placer y así como así te vas, acaso no eres hombre-

-eso no tiene nada que ver, además se nota que no quieres y lo menos que quiero es obligarte a esto o que me reclames después-

-bien entonces yo lo haré-

-¿qué?-

 **Me zafe de él y lo tire en la cama, no es la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa es más aunque lo negara sabia eso le encantaba al señor arrogante, me abalance encima de él y me apoye en su pecho recostándome completamente,**

-estás fastidiando, sabes midorikawa-

-...solo quiero sentir que realmente me amas y que no me engañas-

-realmente fastidias-

 **Me tomó del mentón y me beso para después poner las manos en mi cadera y tomar mi pantalón y bajarlo mientras acariciaba un poco, me hacía sentir tan bien lo bese mientras sentía sus caricias después de desarme yo de mi ropa completamente él se sentó sobre la cama teniendo encima suyo mientras lo besaba y rodeaba mis brazos tras su cuello.**

 **Sus manos, su cuerpo su calor todo me hacía llegar a un éxtasis, le ayude a abrir su pantalón para comenzar a tener algo más de acción,**

 **Sentirme lleno de el éxtasis que él me provocaba me hacía feliz, él y yo comenzamos a tener sexo tras insinuaciones cachondas por un rato y llenarnos de besos y caricias, sentir me llenaba de su hombría al tenerme sentado encima de él en una posición cómoda en la cual podía mirarle y tenerle cercas y me abrazaba a él mientras me sentaba en sus piernas era algo único,**

 **termine con el cabello suelto el cual caí en mi espalda dejando ver el largo de él , el cual en ocasiones he sido tentado a cortarlo pero después de haber escuchado por boca de hiroto cuando éramos simples niños me detuvo algo como…**

-a mí, sonriendo- mí me gustan las personas de cabello largo, más si es uno bonito como el tuyo-

 **Solo tenía 8 años aun así, fue suficiente para dejarlo crecer. Tras terminar agotados me abrazó y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello tras quedarse en ese abrazo** ,

-te amo, - _agitado_ \- créeme que si quiera serte infiel tendría que ser contigo mismo, algo imposible-

-si…- _sonrojado y respirando agitado_ \- quizás…- _pegando la cara al hombro de hiroto_ \- pero también te amo mi infiel Hiroto, prometo que si realmente te encuentro siéndome infiel en ese momento te cas***… _-siendo callado por un beso_ -

-suficiente, que tal si nos damos un baño juntos y por hoy descansamos del trabajo además mañana debo madrugar-

-si-

 _ **[Terminó el lemmon, pueden leer libremente sin miedo a que se hayan perdido algo importante]**_

 _ **ºººººº**_

* * *

 **Hiroto y yo tomamos un baño justo tras nuestra reconciliación, la cual casi tomaba a ser otras escena bochornosa al bañarnos justo, salimos y nos colocamos la ropa de dormir y nos quedamos juntos en la cama, me recargue en su pecho y me quede dormido en un abrazo, realmente no importaba si Hiroto había cambiado por lo menos sigue estando junto a mí.**

 **Al día siguiente madrugamos ambos por pendientes del trabajo acumulado y por qué me iría ese mismo día a kyoto tras hablarlo ayer justo antes de nuestra pelea…ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué empezó?,**

 **Tras salir de la cama y cambiarnos de ropa yo hice una maleta con lo necesario para el próximo mes y después me fui a realizar el desayuno tras Hiroto irse al despacho a continuar con el trabajo,**

 **Al llegar a la cocina comencé a cocinar si algo que me gustaba era cocinar, además me alegraba hacerlo para mí y para Hiroto aunque antes criticaba mi comida solo para después enterarme solo quería llamar mi atención aunque sea con su crítica y si falta de amabilidad ante lo que hacía y Masaki quien desde el primer día en llegar a nuestro hogar a gustado de mi comida,**

 **Mientras preparaba el desayuno él se apareció y se acercó a mí abrazándome casi haciendo que tropezara al sentir se abrazaba a mí de golpe a mi cadera la cual ejercite la noche anterior,**

-¿masaki, ocurre algo?- _observando al mencionado-_

-no, solo me alegra verlo-

\- a mi igual, anda ve a cambiarte o que no habías dicho toda la semana hoy tendrías un partido especial-

-si enseguida iré…yo…me alegra no se fuera esta vez sin despedirse de mi-

-¿qué?-

-nada, - _alejándose de midorikawa y comenzar a salir de la cocina_ \- me voy a cambiar-

-bien pero date prisa estoy por servir el desayuno y trae a Hiroto contigo-

-si, ya voy…papà-

 **Era feliz esa pequeña frase era suficiente para hacerme feliz, pero….masaki está algo extraño…podría ser que él….no creo, además ni yo me explico a mi como es que aún recuerdo cosas que creí había sido un sueño y por lo cual casi golpeo a Hiroto por burlarse de mí y además si Masaki se acordaba de algo que no…temería recordase cuando lo abarse de pequeño descuidadamente haciéndole correr asustado….no masaki no era ese masaki que conocí antes aunque de serlo me alegra ya que aprendí que él nos necesita mucho aunque sea por un día por ello le pedí a Hiroto adelantáramos el trabajo para poder irnos de vacaciones con él y estar juntos y celebrar juntos nuestro aniversario, para mi hacerlo así junto a las dos personas importantes me era muy feliz, me alegra tener esta sensación "dejavù" pero una en donde realmente puedo cambiar algunas cosas.**

 **Seguí haciendo el desayuno mientras esperaba a esos dos, esperaba mucho les gustara además yo llevaría a masaki a la escuela y me despediría de él tras no verlo en un mes, pero no significa me esté separando de él o Hiroto nada me hará alejarme de ellos esta vez, solo espero ese "problema" no ocurra esta vez.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara el capítulo sin más hasta la siguiente, la cual advierto creo si demorar ya que no he podido escribirlo así que seguro serán más de 3 días de espera, pero hare lo posible de traerlo el martes en la noche (Horario México ).  
Sin más comenten que les pareció y si quizás tuve que censurar mucho el lemon ya que algunas personas no les gustan.  
sin mas bye-bye.**


	10. Cap10 ƒin

**Saludos, espero les guste la continuacion de este dia.**

* * *

 **Un gran problema**

 **Cap 10**

 **Al ver a midorikawa-san me hacía feliz aun no entendía qué pasaba, realmente habrá sido un sueño, aunque solo había una persona que podría quitarme esta duda, pero hasta entonces ver a ambos como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior me hacía feliz y me hacía aún más feliz el hecho de que no pelearan y que él se fuera sin decirme nada y que Hiroto-san parece muy asequible,**

-masaki, te llevare a la escuela así que después de terminar el desayuno ve a lavarte los dientes y ve por tus cosas además no querrás llegar tarde a tu juego de fútbol-

-sí, ya verán que seguro ganaremos, además después de ese entrenamiento no ganar sería humillante- _suspirando-_

-kidou y Goenji pueden ser estrictos cuando se lo proponen- _hablaba Hiroto-_

-más Goenji, sabes fubuki me contó su forma de terapia a sus amigos, si esos son tus amigos no le quiero como enemigo-hablaba midorikawa mientras comía el desayuno-

-por ello te llevas con él, no-

-ni bien ni mal, como sea también debo darme prisa para subir mi equipaje ligero para el tiempo que esté lejos, ti igual Hiroto o llegaras tarde-

-vas a querer te lleve algo después-

-no, así estoy bien, llevo lo necesario en una cómoda y práctica maleta-

 **Parecía ser como siempre, me gustaba fuera así, además así me libraba del castigo que me den por mi pequeña travesía de ciudad a ciudad, después del desayuno fui a terminar de alistarme, Hiroto-san se fue primero ya que había mucho trabajo y prometió ir por mi después de clases y me llevaría con él a su oficina en lugar de dejarme en casa solo como consejo de Midorikawa-san,**

 **Después de un rato me puse en marcha en el automóvil de Midorikawa-san a la escuela mire hacia el asiento de atrás y estaban 4 maletas en el asiento haciendo imposible el sentarse, que bien que era algo ligero,**

-¿se irá solo un mes o todo medio año?- dirigiendo la mirada al adulto-

-un mes, ¿por qué preguntas?- conduciendo el automóvil y mirar de reojo a masaki para dirigir la atención al camino-

-por nada, solo miraba su equipaje-

-eso, bueno son algunas cosas que usare para el tiempo que esté en kyoto además comenzará a nevar el otro mes así que debo estar listo con ropa, después ustedes irán y pasaremos vacaciones hasta enero así que solo hay un poco más por si es necesario-

-ya veo…bien me alegra me lleve a la escuela-

-que bien escucharlo, sé que por lo general prefieres irte por tu cuenta para reunirte con tus amigos, pero el traerte hoy es parte de mi responsabilidad-

-yo, puedo preguntar algo más-

-que es-

-bueno…verá…usted…cree…en….los…viajes en-las casualidades-

-vamos, ¿de qué quieres preguntar?-

-eso, cree en las casualidades, como decir, ¿esto ya lo viví?-

-bueno…te refiere aún "dejavù", no nunca he tenido uno y casualidades, creo son cosas muy distintas-

-comprendo, no me haga caso- dirigiendo la mirada al frente-

-como sea de algo que estoy seguro es que después estaremos juntos más de un día como lo deseas tanto, cierto antes de que se me olvide quería darte algo –deteniendo el automóvil tras llegar a la secundaria-

-a mí, ¿qué es?-

-toma y ábrelo, espero te guste-

 **Midorikawa-san tomo una caja de dentro de la guantera y me lo entregó, era un estuche angosto de eso donde se dan relojes de color café, al abrirlo había…vaya esto era sorprendente…era un collar pero no cualquiera,**

-yo había querido dártelo hace tiempo, te gusta-

-me gusta, puedo ponérselo ahora-

-sí, claro-

 **Era su collar, pero…yo no se suponía lo encontraría bajo una situación distinta e iba a pedir me lo regalara, aun así era feliz con este obsequio, supongo era mejor así, que estas casualidades que antes se tornaron muy diferentes, castigos, regaños, un evento extraño pero a la vez me hizo conocer a mis padres de jóvenes,**

 **Midorikawa-san tomo el collar el fragmento de color púrpura que colgaba de un cordón negro y lo coloco en mi cuello,**

-cuídalo, además mantenlo bajo la ropa, sabes que en las escuelas está prohibida la joyería pero mientras lo ocultes no importa-

-lo dice por experiencia-

-algo así, bien cuídalo mucho, antes era mío, pero he querido regalártelo desde hace tiempo, además seguro Hiroto también te regalara algo, digamos en mi obsequio adelantado por terminar la escuela a y no se te olvide que debes sacar buenas calificaciones-

-descuide, lo hare-

-bien anda baja del automóvil, espero te vaya bien, te veré después-

 **El coloco su mano en mi cabeza en un gesto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente le echaría de menos pero solo sería un mes, así que me acerque tras quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y le abrase,**

-cuídese y tenga un buen viaje-

-gracias masaki, lo haré-

-me voy-

 **Baje del automóvil tomando mis cosas y baje y cerré la puerta, estaba sonrojado aun así ocultaba con mi mano mi sonrisa, una que demostraba lo feliz que estaba por este resultado tan diferente.**

 **después de que me despidiera y midorikawa-san se fuera me fui a mi salón de clases como siempre, después de las horas de estudio y los dos descansos llegó el tan esperado partido por el equipo Raimon, como mencione antes no ganarlo era vergonzoso tras tener un entrenamiento arduo como quien se fuera a enfrentar a un torneo contra el sector V o algo parecido, pero solo era un partido amistoso con Fein y algunos otros chicos entre los cuales destacan no solo Fein sino también alpha, beta, gamma, Zanak y Saru, así como kinako y el oso de peluche, pero antes de que el partido iniciara me acerque a Fein, casi no hablábamos se llevaba mejor con tenma pero solo era una pequeña pregunta que seguro podría responderme,**

-Fein, yo…-

-masaki, cierto ¿dime se te ofrece algo?- _mirando al mencionado-_

-para ser honesto si, solo quería hacer una pregunta-

-¿cuál es?-

-bueno….imaginemos hipotéticamente…. _-idea-_ si el entrenador endo conoce a tenma hace 10 años cuando él era de nuestra edad y al llegar a adulto conoce a tenma joven él, ¿puede recordar los eventos que ocurrieron?-

-vaya parece una pregunta difícil-

-¿lo es?-

-sí, pero digamos que de ser así el entrenador recordaría a tenma muy vagamente a excepción de tenma quien ya tiene conocimiento de su existencia, de ser al revés digamos que endou-san viajará de niño a esté presente el recordaría a lo se le llama _"deja vu_ " lo que comúnmente es un error al intentar mantener el flujo de la continuidad tiempo y espacio y esto en ocasiones algunas personas pueden recordarlo o simplemente ignorar si es hecho o no, y el adulto endou no recordaría nada ya que de hacerlo sería un problema ...como decirlo al momento del joven endou regresar él a fuerza lo olvida y se regresa el tiempo en el momento donde pudo o puede existir una corrección para evitar errores temporales, como una videocassette cuando quieres regresar el video y grabar algo nuevo, ¿quedo claro?-

-creo….supongo- _no realmente no, sonriendo-_

-me alegra haberte ayudado - _sonriendo feliz de su respuesta-_

-kariya, Fein, vamos calentemos un poco antes del juego- _se acercaba tenma-_

-sí, vamos-r _espondieron ambos al mismo tiempo-_

 **supongo entendía, yo recordaba porque no conozco en ningún momento a mi yo joven a alguien parecido a mí, pero Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san lo olvidaron por que no debían conocer ese momento, pero quizás sus yo jóvenes lo recordaban como un sueño o un "** _ **dejavù"**_ **o de plano lo olvidaron….supongo era lo mejor ,dijo así me evito me regañen y creer se van a divorciar, pero espero no pase lo mismo, aunque pasar un día con ellos fue como un sueño hecho realidad, soy feliz por ellos.**

* * *

 **ºººººº**

 **transcurrieron 7 semanas el mes en el que debía terminar el trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio en lugar de Hiroto, lo había terminado y esta vez sin que ocurriera algo extraño, supongo eso querría decir todo estaba bien.**

 **Hiroto tras terminar el mes en el cual masaki también estaba en clases se aparecieron juntos en casa donde pasaríamos las vacación juntos como familia y las vacaciones de invierno y la fecha de nuestro aniversario llegó finalmente.**

 **ese día muy temprano me levante e iba a preparar el desayuno pero al despertarme solo en la cama me sacó del sueño que tenía como cada mañana y que la noche anterior alguien había querido hacerme trabajar extra al no habernos visto solo por un mes o más, me levante de la cama tras colocarme las pantuflas pero antes de poder salir de la habitación o siquiera pararme la puerta de ésta se abrió y entró Hiroto en ella y se acercó a mí con una bandeja y sonriendo,**

-me alegra no salieras de aquí, quería sorprenderte con esto- _sosteniendo una bandeja con un desayuno-_

 **Mire la bandeja y era un desayuno y en él una nota en un frasco pequeño con una rosa roja tan fresca como si hubiera sido recién cortada en pleno invierno era muy linda con un mensaje atado a un listón rojo,**

 _-_ _"feliz Aniversario, eres mi mayor regalo, te adoro Midorikawa"-_

 _ **v**_ **aya leer eso y sin siquiera haber comenzado el día me hacía sonrojar pero me hacía feliz el detalle romántico y tan detallista de Hiroto, supongo que al final si había cambiado, sin duda esto es lo que esa persona se refería.**

 **Hace tiempo creí haber soñado conocí a mi futuro, mi yo adulto, pero tras varias cosas raras deduje que quizás ese sueño fue real pero Hiroto lo había olvidado y yo tenía leves recuerdos de él, soy feliz porque puedo recordar eso pero por alguna razón esos recuerdos se hicieron aún más duraderos tras llegar a la fecha cuando discutí con Hiroto es decir cuan él y yo aparecimos frente a ellos, al final recordar ello y saber que hiroto era más amable que antes era muy agradable,**

-toma el desayuno espero te guste- c _olocándolo en sus piernas-_

-qué hay de masaki y tú- _sosteniendo la bandeja y mire el desayuno y ver a Hiroto-_

-ya le di de desayunar y comí algo ya, esto es especial para ti

-gracias-

-ahora quédate aquí me llevaré a masaki un rato y antes de que preguntes ¿dónde? y ¿a qué?, la respuesta es, no te diré es privado a y no puedes salir de la habitación si tengo que encerrarte lo haré pero confío en ti y que mantendrás la curiosidad al máximo control y no saldrás-

-que fastidio- _suspirando al saber hiroto era capaz de enserio encerrarlo-_

-bien te veré más tarde-

 **Hiroto tras dejarme el desayuno besó mi frente y salió de la habitación y así comenzó una tortura de aburrimiento y al tentarme varias veces salir de la habitación pero resiste, así que después de terminar el tan buen desayuno me decidí dormir y después de un rato…**

-midorikawa san despierte _\- lo movía masaki con una mano sobre el hombro-_

-solo un rato más-

-vamos levántate ya de la cama ya es muy tarde-

-…..ya voy-

 **Tras mucha insistencia me levanté y vi a masaki junto de pie a la cama así que tras tallar mis ojos me senté sobre la cama y le miré tras un bostezo al aún sentirse con sueño al haber estado tan aburrido,**

-¿masaki, que ocurre?- _observando am mencionado-_

-papá me pidió despertar a "mamá" por qué ya era muy tarde, esas sus palabras, dijo que hoy es una fecha especial y no debe quedarse dormido todo su día-

-ya voy solo me visto- _bostezando y salir de la cama y sentarse a la orilla de la cama-_

-hiroto san mencionó debería usar un yukata-

-claro que no, dijo esos solo se usan en año nuevo- _pensando en la tonta proposición-_

-dijo que si se le olvidaba hoy era su cumpleaños también y era una orden o no pasaría el día junto a "mami" a y es que sabe yo fui el de la idea, ya que en la ciudad habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales-

-bien vamos _-suspirando al no poder rechazar a masaki y los ojos que ponía el menor_ \- -además que es lo peor que podría pasar-

-aquí tiene el yukata, bien debo irme, no tarde en bajar-

 **Masaki me dio una bolsa de regalo y salió de la habitación, al mirar dentro saque el yukata y lo extendí sobre la cama tras levantarme y vi era de color naranja liso sin ningún detalle extravagante, pero si creen que no se la diferencia entre el yukata femenino y de hombres estaban equivocados, pero solo por ser este día no diría nada, hasta después quizás,**

 **me fui a dar un baño y al salir me coloque el yukata y me coloco el obi que era de color negro y después el obijime para sujetarlo bien, pero al estar dentro de casa decidí que no necesitaba el calzado aun así los llevaría conmigo, me amarre el cabello como siempre y me coloque un pequeño prendedor qué había en la bolsa y así salí y llegue al living que daba directo al jardín donde había luz encendida y al entrar vi el lugar bien adornado, sobre la mesa del centro la cual había sido cambiada por una grande había tres lugares con comida que se veía muy rico y olía como aparentaba después unas velas al centro , el lugar estaba adornado con un Kotatsu de color azul bueno es normal ya era invierno y no hace mucho ya habían comenzado las nevadas,**

 **al entrar yo al living poco después entró Hiroto con Masaki luciendo un yukata para chicos de color verdoso de dos piezas corto y Hiroto un yukata azul con un obi café que claramente era para chicos en lijar al que tenía yo algo ajustado,**

-qué bien ya terminaste de vestirte-

-supongo que el usar esto es idea tuya Hiroto- _mido esperando acertar al mirarlo de cercas-_

-en realidad quería que fuéramos a un restaurante 5 estrellas de lujo a cenar y pasar nuestro aniversario como familia en el mejor lugar de Tokio pero a ti y a masaki no les gustan esos sitios por qué o la comida era poca, muy cara o es aburrido-

-¿y no?- _miraba mido a hiroto mostrando sorpresa al saber era así, aburrido-_

-por ello creo que está bien nos vistamos así para este día tan especial, prometo contenerme mis ganas de quitarte el obi y hacerte girar como en esas novelas literarias que se lees-

-¿qué cosa?...dijo, más te vale- _pasando de nerviosismos ser el adulto maduro frente a masaki-_

-vamos midorikawa-san - _hablaba masaki tomándolo del brazo-_ pronto se verán los fuegos artificiales-

-acaso eso es idea tuya- _miraba nuevamente al pelirrojo-_

-quisiera fuera así, pero casualmente cuando deje a masaki un rato en el automóvil para comprar vino antes de regresar a casa con las compras de la cena él vio un cartel donde se anunciaba el evento por una fiesta local de un templo, cercano al monte fuji y sabes esta mansión no está lejos de tal evento, así que, _-acercándose a mido y tomarlo de la cara_ \- qué mejor comer con vista a ese evento y como la familia que somos-

-bien, pero nada más, no espero nada mas- sonrojado-

-lo entiendo, bien entonces comencemos con nuestra cena, espero te guste entre masaki y yo lo hemos preparado todo-

-vaya, entonces seguro sabe genial, comamos realmente me muero de hambre lo único que tengo es el desayuno-

 **Fui con ellos a tomar la cena , ya que tal parece al sentirme aburrido al no poder salir de la habitación tras intentar abstenerse de salir o recibir un "regaño" como los que Hiroto acostumbraba a tomar como excusa, termine quedándome en la habitación además en invierno la cama es tan cómoda. desperté en la noche, bueno aunque no importo la cena fue muy genial, además estaba teniendo un buen aniversario aunque hasta ahora eran 4 de ellos de los que esperaban fueran muchos pero si hablamos del cumpleaños de Hiroto eran más lo que compartía con él...eso me recordaba, ¿qué darle?, él me había dado sin dudas esta cena como aniversario….seguro deberé pensarlo bien, poco después de la cena Hiroto y masaki ayudaron a ordenar todo ,claro qué ayude y tras compartir un excelente y delicioso pastel con frutas para nuestro aniversario, nos quedamos sobre la duela esperando a que fuera tiempo de ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque seguro en año nuevo haríamos lo mismo,**

-todo fue tan bueno...aunque no sé qué darte de aniversario- _hablaba midorikawa al no haber podido comprar algo por estar ocupado antes y lo había olvidado, casi-_

-descuida eso lo tome ya, así que esperaba lucirme mejor que tu regalo _\- sonriendo-_

-¿cuándo lo tomaste?, ¿qué cosa?

 **Entonces recordé la nochecita anterior que él y yo tuvimos relación tras su excusa de que hacía mucho frío por qué estaba nevando esa noche y quería calor corporal y un simple abrazo no era suficiente para soportar esa noche helada,**

-¡tarado!- s _onrojado y desviar la mirada-_

-guarda silencio despertarás a masaki-

 **era cierto masaki parecía agotado, pese a que quería ver el espectáculo se quedó dormido sobre mi regazo, seguro podía tomar una foto así que me había preparado antes y había buscado la cámara fotográfica con la cual antes había tomado un par de fotos de los tres, sin duda alguna era un buena aniversario,**

-me encanta- _apoyándose en el hombro de hiroto-_

-qué cosa- _mirando as ryuuji-_

-esto estar con ambos, me encanta, me alegra siga todo como antes-

-sabes a veces no logro entenderte, pero aun así me gustas-

 **Hiroto me tomo del mentón y me beso en un leve contacto ya que después comenzó el espectáculo y nos separamos para verlo, realmente me alegraba que lo que conocí parecía igual, creo que me gusto haber conocido ese extraño suceso donde conocí a mi yo adulto, aunque a veces creo fue un sueño maravilloso.**

* * *

 **ººººº**

 **Después de la cena me quede recostado en el regazo de midorikawa-san, quizás no era un niño pequeño, pero era lo más cercano a la figura materna que no tuve antes, realmente me gustaba dormir así, además tenía una rica aroma encima así que hizo me durmiese mientras la percibía, vaya si esto también es un sueño espero dure más de un día a excepción de ese día.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo ocurrió?, si no fue un sueño ellos debieron aparecer aquí por algo, no creo mucho fuera por mi deseo de la primera nevada….quizás es como eso, cuando íbamos con Fein y ese osos de peluche viajando por el tiempo con algún objeto que fuera tan importante que nos hacía ir fácilmente… ¿pero qué hubiera sido eso importante? , si pienso en algo no se me ocurre nada, así que seguro fue una casualidad, no creo exista algún objeto que trajera a esos jóvenes de mis padres aquí, aun así me alegraba,**

 **me quede dormido un rato sobre el regazo de midorikawa-san hasta que el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales me despertó, no me moví ya que ellos parecían estar ocupados en un beso así que seguí mirando al cielo, seguro que ellos simplemente cumplieron su promesa, estar juntos, después del beso de él joven de mi mami le dio a mi papà no creo que fuera a negarse a no llegar a este día, me gusta este sueño y espero mi deseo esta vez se cumpla y es estar siempre con ellos.**

* * *

 **nuevamente un saludo,**

 **Espero les gustara el fic, quizás fue corto pero intente hacerlo lo mejor describible que a uno largo y aburrido, como el hecho del por qué se hizo ese viaje,** **pues fue más bien un poco del deseo de masaki y los que los llevo a mido y Hiroto 10 años al futuro fue el meteorito que masaki encuentra. Como masaki lo recordaba y mido tenía una laguna mientras Hiroto lo olvido, bien dentro del fic el lindo Fein haciendo presencia especial lo aclara –espero- sino al final de este capítulo por masaki queda claro, sino la idea fue como en el anime Chrono Stone ,donde el lindo Fein aparece.**

 **Sin más espero les agradara, y para los que esperaban actualizara mi otro fic *Sweet tears* , creo lo mejor será cancelarlo, lo escribiré nuevamente desde cero con otro tema quizás o muy similar ya que la idea original ni siquiera quedo clara desee el comienzo para mi así que por ello es el motivo de su cancelación, sin más bye-bye**

 **Comenten que les pareció el fic.**


End file.
